Magie, es tu là ?
by Magical.Universe
Summary: La Magie est en chacun de nous. Parfois fugace, parfois flamboyante, elle ravive le cœur des hommes, mais plombe aussi leur âme. Harry Potter, sorcier exceptionnel, peut en témoigner plus que quiconque.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Magie, es-tu là ?_ »

Résumé : La Magie est en chacun de nous. Parfois fugace, parfois flamboyante, elle ravive le cœur des hommes, mais plombe aussi leur âme. Harry Potter, sorcier exceptionnel, peut en témoigner plus que quiconque.

Note de l'auteur :Allez, je me lance ! Après avoir passé des mois sans écrire cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête, je me suis décidée à prendre mon stylo et à coucher sur papier tous ces petits mots qui gambadaient sous ma caboche. J'ose profaner l'œuvre de la grande JKR pour y insérer ma vision décalée du monde sorcier. De ce fait, je ne prends en compte aucun évènement dont Madame Rowling a pu avoir l'idée (oui, ô blasphème !). J'ai longtemps hésité à n'en faire qu'un OS vu le peu d'éléments que j'avais dans l'idée d'y insérer, mais pour finir, ceci sera une courte fiction. Je remercie d'ailleurs la plus grande chieuse de tous les temps, j'ai nommé Léa, de _Because I Want You_ (n'allez pas voir son compte, elle écrit genre su-per mal ! *sifflote dans son coin en évitant des tomates pourries fabriquées en brique*), pour m'avoir aidé à trouver une trame convenable.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Dernier point : j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le ciel était noir en cette morne journée de juillet. Les sombres nuages cachaient inlassablement un soleil désormais inexistant aux yeux des habitants. L'obscurité régnait sur terre, avilissant les hommes, maîtrisant les éléments. Les cendres éthérées d'un monde autrefois heureux tombaient par millier sur la tête des sorciers, annihilant leurs rêves aujourd'hui élimés et abolis. Le bonheur était une notion anéantie, effacée de la mémoire même des hommes. La froideur d'un monde en ruines avait remplacé la chaleur de l'étreinte de la passion. La Mort, triomphante, flamboyante, régnait en maître et se baladait impunément, trouvant des victimes à chaque coin de rue. Les démons possédaient les rues de Londres et de ses environs, se propageant jusqu'aux contrées voisines, décimant toutes formes de résistance, toutes utopies, toute vie.<p>

Le Mal était sur terre.

Entouré de la Mort, le fatal couple appréhendait les ruelles et imposait son pouvoir. Désespérés, désemparés, les sorciers ne savaient plus que faire. Ils avaient oublié ce que c'était de rire. Ils avaient oublié ce qu'était l'insouciance. Ils avaient oublié ce qu'était le bonheur. Les notions autrefois essentielles telles que l'Amitié, l'Amour, la Joie, la Tendresse n'étaient plus. Aucune lueur de renouveau ne venait éclairer un destin dorénavant sombre et irréversible. Le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête. L'humanité entière payait pour la cruauté de quelques personnes aujourd'hui détruites par la culpabilité, ou ravies par la main même de la Mort.

Le Mal était sur terre.

Alors les hommes laissaient la déchéance régner sans partage sur ce qu'ils chérissaient autrefois plus que tout. Les lieux sacrés avaient été piétinés avec rage, pervertis par le Mal. Les endroits de plénitude subissaient chaos et sacrilèges, envahis par l'ignominie. Le Chemin de Traverse ressemblait à l'Allée des Embrumes, et l'Allée des Embrumes ressemblait au Tartare. Désertés par tous, seules les âmes torturées, esseulées et lacérées se risquaient à traîner dans ces sombres recoins perclus de démons. L'espoir était perdu. Ceux qui se berçaient de chimères étaient voués à une mort certaine. Une odeur de vengeance surplombait des êtres terrifiés, tapis dans des rédemptions impossibles. Le pardon était refusé à chacun, seul comptait la mort des traîtres – la disparition des hommes.

Le Mal était sur terre, et il insufflait à chacun un vent de peur, d'horreur et de douleur.

Le Mal était sur terre, et il régnait sur les hommes avec une poigne de fer.

Le Mal était sur terre, et les ténèbres avaient pris place jusqu'aux tréfonds de chaque âme.

Le Mal était sur terre, et il n'y avait plus rien à espérer que la rapidité de la mort.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Le petit prologue de mon nouveau petit bébé. J'essaierai de ne pas mettre trois ans à poste chaque chapitre, je sais à quel point cela peut être énervant. L'attente peut certes être alléchante, parfois elle est carrément mortelle (et je parle en connaissance de cause). Cette fois, je vous promets d'essayer d'aller à un rythme un peu plus soutenu, et régulier. Je ne vous garantie cependant rien, avec les cours qui vous reprendre et la flemme qui ne daigne pas me laisser en paix. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas Magic' pour rien !<p>

Sur ce, je vous en prie, rien ne vous empêche de me dire si ce prologue vous mets l'eau à la bouche ou pas !

A la prochaine,

Magic'


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Magie, es-tu là ?_ »

Résumé : La Magie est en chacun de nous. Parfois fugace, parfois flamboyante, elle ravive le cœur des hommes, mais plombe aussi leur âme. Harry Potter, sorcier exceptionnel, peut en témoigner plus que quiconque.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette fic. Il n'y a certes pas énormément d'action, mais il est nécessaire pour mettre en place l'histoire. Alors au lieu de blablater, je vous laisse le découvrir et vous forger votre propre opinion. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Roulé en boule sur un matelas cabossé, un petit être chétif sanglotait. Sur ses joues pâles ruisselait la tristesse de son cœur, cachée dans des yeux innocents et stockée dans un corps martyrisé. Ses membres tressautaient sous les assauts de chagrin qui l'assaillaient toujours un peu plus. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, dissimulant des vices et malices tous plus nuisibles les un que les autres, et l'apeurant toujours autant, lui qui pourtant aurait dû être habitué. Mais comment s'habituer à la noirceur du monde ?<p>

Cela faisait désormais cinq ans qu'il logeait dans le minuscule placard sous l'escalier. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il côtoyait obscurité et araignées sans réussir à battre ni l'un ni l'autre. Et cela faisait cinq ans que, chaque soir, la solitude et la peur le prenaient à la gorge, faisant déborder la peine de ses yeux verts.

Harry Potter avait sept ans. Ses plus anciens souvenirs remontaient à il y a cinq ans, la première nuit passée dans cet antre démoniaque après avoir abandonné le berceau escamoté de sa tendre enfance. Et dès lors, ses journées se voyaient peuplées de calvaires enchaînés à des insultes percutantes, hantant jusqu'à ses nuits cauchemardesques. Le bonheur ne lui avait pas laissé sa chance, lui fermant les portes au nez à l'âge d'à peine un an, et ne lui accordant plus aucune autre possibilité de rachat. Il était destiné à vivre ainsi : dans la peine la plus vibrante, les larmes les plus douloureuses, et le secret le plus total. Il n'existait pas, et ce sentiment l'étouffait plus sûrement qu'un oreiller sur son visage.

Depuis six ans qu'il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry avait vite compris que quelque chose clochait dans la façon qu'ils avaient de le traiter. Cette frontière imposée avec dégoût entre eux l'avait fait se sentir encore plus différent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Parce qu'il le sentait : Harry Potter n'était pas un monsieur-tout-le-monde. Etant impossible pour lui de partager une opinion ou ne serait-ce que d'en avoir une, il avait tenu sa langue et s'était contenté de tendre ses oreilles. Il avait alors scrupuleusement observé les autres personnes l'entourant, et il avait remarqué qu'il était le seul à l'allure débraillée, constamment perdu et effrayé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était le seul à sembler sortir tout droit d'une dimension parallèle avec ses cheveux indomptables, sa petite taille frêle et ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour qu'il en soit le propriétaire originel. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on était supposé élever un enfant. Mais les autres de son âge avaient des parents aimants. Lui ne possédait plus que pour seule famille un oncle, une tante et un cousin honteux de sa condition. Lui ne possédait tout simplement plus de famille digne de ce nom.

A sept ans, Harry Potter avait déjà saisi la grossière symbolique de la haine. Ses démonstrations lui étaient envoyées jour après jour à la figure en une succession de flèches empoisonnées. Et le venin de ces attaques s'implantait au plus profond de son cœur, convainquant son âme de la véracité de ces insultes. Son énorme oncle Vernon le prenait pour une tare honteuse, sa rachitique tante Pétunia le voyait comme une verrue virulente, et son porc de cousin Dudley le molestait tel un punching ball. A sept ans, Harry Potter avait déjà une existence sombre et chaotique. Lui qui aurait dû connaître douceur et tendresse ne côtoyait que dégoût et rejet. Il n'avait pas d'amis – l'influence de son cousin étant importante dans l'enceinte de l'école -, pas de famille – ses parents étant décédés dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an -, pas d'identité. Harry Potter n'existait pas aux yeux des autres. Ce n'était qu'une chose difforme et invisible que les Dursley entretenaient comme telle.

Il était seul, sans passé, sans avenir. La misère de son existence le giflait avec force alors qu'il n'aurait dû se soucier de rien. A son âge, l'innocence se devait d'être reine, sauf que la sienne lui avait vilement été ôtée d'un coup de patte rageur. La responsabilité de chaque perturbation dans la maison lui incombait – parce qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il existait. Et ce seul état de faits constituait en soi une faute impardonnable. Même ses souvenirs heureux lui étaient interdits. Harry était trop jeune pour se remémorer sa première année en tant qu'être aimé – ou plaie encombrante. Il ne savait même pas si ses parents avaient eu la moindre affection pour lui. Son cerveau lui crachait qu'il était impossible d'aimer un être tel que lui, mais son cœur lui murmurait que ses parents l'adulaient. Il était déchiré entre deux eaux, et il ne pouvait demander confirmation de ses doutes à personne de son entourage. La mention de ses parents était prohibée sous le toit de cette famille qui le détestait. Pétunia Dursley était certes la sœur de sa mère, la jalousie qu'elle entretenait pour Lily Potter lui entravait toujours le cœur, malgré sa mort. De ce fait, Harry ne connaissait ni amour, ni amitié.

A sept ans, Harry Potter n'était qu'une ombre sans vie.

Lentement, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, ses épaules cessèrent de tressauter, sa respiration s'apaisa, ses larmes s'asséchèrent. La tempête était passée – pour cette fois. Car c'était tous les soirs la même chose. Le jour, il feintait l'insouciance et obéissait sans rechigner de crainte de recevoir insultes et coups. La nuit, il déversait sa peine et sa rage en des cris silencieux et des larmes intarissables. Tel était le train qu'avait emprunté sa jeune existence, et elle n'était pas décidée à en descendre car aucun arrêt ne semblait possible pour lui. Cette vie semblait sans fin. Les années avaient beau s'écouler, Harry, avec ses lunettes maladroitement rafistolées cachant un regard émeraude pur, ne voyait aucun changement. Et cela l'attristait toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il soufflait mentalement ses bougies. Comme aujourd'hui. Cette journée aurait dû s'annoncer féerique et amusante, emplie de présents et d'amour. Pourtant, il ne voyait qu'habitude monotone et regards acérés par la haine. Pour lui, pas de cadeaux, pas de « joyeux anniversaire », pas de marques de tendresse. Juste un peu plus de dégoût, un peu plus d'insultes, un peu plus de coups.

Mais cette nuit, contrairement aux autres nuits, alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries, quelque chose changea pour toujours, illuminant son cœur et son esprit de milliers de rayons de soleil. _Cela_ commençait.

[ * ]

« _La magie existe, et je vais te le prouver !_ »

Les mains sur la tête, Harry se protégeait tant bien que mal le visage. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter les coups et encore moins les rendre. Il était juste à peine capable de les encaisser, et de supporter en essayant de ne pas geindre les bleus et autres mutilations. Il était obligé de s'incliner, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Dudley et ses amis. Prostré dans le parc du quartier, il attendait, imperturbable, que ses tortionnaires en aient fini avec lui. Aucun gémissement de douleur ne franchissait ses lèvres, scellées par la rage et l'impuissance. Hors de question de montrer par une quelconque façon la douleur qui irradiait ses membres. Il était trop fier pour ne serait-ce que s'abaisser à cela. Et Dudley en serait trop content.

Aujourd'hui, ils le frappaient parce qu'il avait osé lorgner sur leur banc attitré. Harry n'avait même pas essayé de démentir, il savait d'avance que ce serait vain. Qu'importe les excuses qu'il trouverait, Dudley et sa bande les balayeraient d'un coup de poing en pleine figure. Parce que Harry avait tout le temps tort, et eux, toujours raison. C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon préférait garder ses forces pour se défendre. Il était conscient de ses maigres forces physiques, et cela l'énervait. Si sa haine avait pu le porter, il se serait défendu becs et ongles pour se venger et faire fuir ces lâches qui osaient s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux. Ces perfides moutons suivaient servilement les ordres de Dudley Dursley qui les haranguait à mater Potter sous prétexte que… Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Dudley n'aurait même pas pu expliquer son comportement. Harry avait toujours fait profil bas, il ne l'avait jamais querellé, il rasait toujours les murs lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Mais Harry existait, et cela semblait une raison valable pour Dudley de le battre.

Harry Potter ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, implorant il-ne-savait-qui pour que cela cesse. Son corps n'était plus que souffrances. La terre et le sang se mêlaient en une couleur macabre pour maculer ses habits et le tâcher irrémédiablement dans le corps, l'âme et l'allure. Le goût aigre de son liquide vital se répondit dans sa bouche en un mince filet. C'était comme si son existence se faisait la malle, mais faute de trouver la porte de sortie, réinvestissait les lieux pour le tourmenter encore et encore, comme dans un cercle vicieux. Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à cette souffrance, malgré le nombre incessant de raclées qu'il recevait. Son corps bien trop frêle était à peine capable d'encaisser les coups violents que les autres lui administraient. Il voulait que cette douleur s'arrête, il voulait que ces imbéciles cessent de le frapper. Il souhaitait tellement qu'ils le laissent tranquille que son esprit se focalisait sur cette supplique, délaissant la souffrance qui irradiait ses membres.

Et, brusquement, il sentit un séisme faire trembler la terre. Des cris de surprise retentirent, et il put voir malgré ses paupières closes la peur courir le long de l'échine de ses tortionnaires. Des pas de course se firent entendre, accompagnés de glapissements, puis le silence s'abattit sur le parc. Un silence reposant, un silence salvateur, un silence magique. De longues minutes passèrent avant que, prudemment, Harry déplace une main et ouvre un œil. Il était seul. Soulagé, bien que le corps perclus de douleur, il soupira et se mit sur le dos à force de grimaces. Il pouvait sentir chaque bleu sur son corps se développer jusqu'à manger sa peau pâle pour ne devenir qu'hématome. Son sang séchait déjà à vitesse grand V, bloquant ses mouvements et durcissant ses vêtements. Il connaissait déjà l'état dans lequel il serait le lendemain et préférait ne pas y penser, de peur de se miner d'avance et de ne tout simplement pas pouvoir se lever pour rentrer chez les Dursley. Il préféra donc se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais, n'ayant aucune réponse, il mit cette aubaine sur _cela_.

Le ciel se mit soudain à gronder, les nuages se teintèrent de gris puis se percèrent sans prévenir. La pluie commença à ruisseler sur le jeune Harry Potter, le lavant de ses souffrances – mais pas de sa rancune. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et resta immobile à savourer le goût cathartique de la pluie céleste. L'orage lui fit un bien fou, et durant un instant il oublia sa vie. L'image de Vernon Dursley le disputant en lui postillonnant dessus avec son visage de taureau écarlate disparut, ainsi que le faciès de guenon constipée de Pétunia Dursley le morigénant à astiquer toujours plus fort son carrelage préalablement immaculé. Il oublia que ce qu'on appelait sa famille ne faisait que le rabaisser. Il oublia les coups portés impunément par Dudley Dursley. Il oublia que ses professeurs à l'école le prenaient pour un idiot parce qu'il ne parlait pas et savait à peine lire et écrire. Il oublia qu'il n'avait que huit ans mais que tout lui pesait déjà. Il oublia même jusqu'à son nom. Il pensa juste à _cela_. Et il sourit. Car _cela_ le raccrochait à un espoir indestructible. L'espoir de surmonter toutes ces épreuves et de s'évader pour toujours du 4, Privet Drive.

[ * ]

Se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, Harry regarda à droite puis à gauche de nombreuses fois, la peur au ventre. Les Dursley ne devaient pas le voir. S'ils l'apercevaient sur le perron de cette maison, c'en serait fini de son rêve. Il pourrait alors lui dire adieu alors qu'il lui avait à peine caressé les ailes. Et cela, Harry le refusait. Il ne voulait pas juste un soupçon du Paradis, il le voulait en entier, pour toujours et à jamais. Hors de question que les Dursley régissent sa vie indéfiniment, il prendrait les rênes de son existence avec force et détermination. Car aujourd'hui, Harry allait réaliser son rêve.

Alors, sûr de cette pensée, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une vieille dame desséchée aux cheveux gris retenus par un filet lui ouvre. Lui souriant avec indulgence, elle le fit entrer, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer dans son antre aux chats. Curieux, le petit garçon posa son regard tout autour de lui, se regorgeant de cet univers totalement dépaysant qui ne se trouvait pourtant qu'à quelques mètres de son monde habituel. Une odeur aigre de liberté lui chatouilla les narines tandis qu'il traversait le couloir sombre aux portraits de vieux messieurs à barbe. Il parvint ensuite à un salon meublé d'objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres qui fascinèrent Harry, gai comme un pinson d'être sorti de sa sphère oppressante. Un lustre bancal déversait une lumière diaphane sur un canapé et un fauteuil violet délavé, un tapis persan usé, et une petite table en osier élimé. Tout sentait la pauvreté, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu plus beau tableau au monde. Il voyait malgré l'insalubrité des lieux la richesse du cœur de Mrs Figg.

Cette dernière le laissa contempler sa modeste demeure quelques minutes sans aucune honte, heureuse au contraire de s'ouvrir à ce jeune garçon peu commun. Elle profita de ce moment pour lui préparer un goûter – muffins et verre de lait frais – avant de revenir au salon où elle pria Harry de s'asseoir. Obéissant, ce dernier prit place sur le vieux fauteuil qu'il découvrit avec une agréable surprise moelleux comme il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en connaître. Engageant la conversation, sa charmante hôte lui parla de banalités, le faisant activement participer à la conversation comme personne n'en avait jamais pris la peine. Elle le regarda avec bienveillance engloutir les muffins, satisfaite de voir qu'il avalait ses gâteaux avec joie. Il était si maigre qu'elle se demanda si les Dursley lui donnaient correctement à manger. Elle entrevit avec chagrin la vie peu aisée qu'il devait mener, et se promit de l'aider le plus possible. Harry, quant à lui, était totalement enchanté, au point d'en oublier son léger bégaiement. Il découvrit que des personnes compréhensives et gentilles existaient, et que Mrs Figg en était la preuve vivante.

Doucement, elle lui exposa sa demande, la tournant de façon à la faire ressembler à un besoin d'aide venant d'un ami cher. Subjugué, Harry resta pendu à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être choyé de la sorte. D'ordinaire, les Dursley ne prenaient pas de pincettes et lui ordonnaient sèchement d'accomplir telle ou telle tâche. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Alors Harry acquiesça avec joie et courut s'occuper du jardin de Mrs Figg, bêchant, cueillant, plantant avec expertise. Car s'il mettait autant d'engouement dans son travail, c'était parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait à la fin. Sa récompense serait à la hauteur de toutes les heures de durs labeurs qu'il subissait jour après jour depuis des années.

Mrs Figg le lui avait promis, la semaine prochaine, pour le remercier de son aide, elle lui offrirait une boîte de magie. A cette pensée, Harry mit encore plus d'ardeur à la tâche. A neuf ans, il allait enfin pouvoir cultiver sa passion avec bonheur. Cette perspective le fit sourire, et, sous ses yeux ébahis, il assista à l'éclosion d'une magnifique rose rouge.

[ * ]

« _Que l'araignée du matin se transforme en pomme de reinette_

_Pour que ces messieurs me disent bonsoir_

_Et que s'effacent d'un claquement de doigts toutes ces sornettes_

_Pour que mon cauchemar s'achève enfin ce soir_ »

Caché dans son placard vétuste, Harry était sagement assis sur son lit déformé. Le vieux matelas lui labourait les fesses, faute de lui broyer les dos comme à sa vicieuse habitude. A chaque pas de mammouth que faisait Dudley dans les escaliers – et il s'amusait grandement à passer et repasser, sautant à pieds joints sur chaque marche – de la poussière se détachait du plafond et atterrissait sans aucune grâce sur Harry qui se voyait alors couvert de gris. Une ampoule nue pendait et chancelait dangereusement à chaque mouvement de la maisonnée, faisant se mouvoir d'inquiétantes ombres et donnant l'impression d'être sur un bateau à la dérive. Et il n'existait aucune berge où s'échouer dans cette contrée hostile. Les maigres affaires de Harry étaient simplement pliées par ses soins dans un des coins sombres de la pièce. Mais l'exiguïté de son placard n'était pas la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il était actuellement subjugué par sa boîte de magie. Un an avait passé depuis que Mrs Figg lui en avait fait cadeau en récompense de l'excellent travail qu'il avait accompli dans son jardin. Pourtant, des étoiles toujours aussi grandes étincelaient dans son regard dès que ses yeux se posaient sur son présent.

Depuis que _cela_ avait commencé, Harry s'était débrouillé pour assister à chaque spectacle de magie qui se déroulait dans les environs. C'est ainsi qu'il put voir de ses yeux d'enfant ébahi le plus vieux tour du monde. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Surrey, ayant débordé des limites du quartier, il tomba sur un homme d'un âge incertain. Ce dernier était vêtu de loques puantes, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Dans ses mains, il tenait une baguette noire à bout blanc – comme la sienne. Subjugué par ce morceau de plastique, il s'était arrêté. Remarquant son modeste public, l'homme lui avait souri, s'était couvert de son grand chapeau – comme le sien – et avait illuminé la journée, et la vie, du garçon, dessinant un sourire immense sur ses lèvres et embrasant des milliers d'étoiles dans son regard.

A dix ans, Harry était passionné de magie. Il s'adonnait à cette activité dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, dans les ténèbres de son placard, allumant ainsi un feu d'artifices dans son cœur. Pour plus de discrétion, il avait récupéré une lampe torche que Dudley avait jeté quelques semaines auparavant. Ce dernier pensait qu'elle était cassée et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle ne fonctionnait plus. Harry, après être passé derrière lui, s'était en fait rendu compte qu'il fallait juste changer les piles. L'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines due à son intrépidité et à son jeune âge, il avait monté une mission commando en plein milieu de la nuit pour prendre des piles dans le placard de la cuisine, au dessus du four. Depuis ce jour, il se dissimulait sous la sûreté de ses draps pour exercer sa magie. Parce que Harry était un magicien, il en était persuadé. Et les évènements de la nuit précédente lui avaient donné raison. Loin de faire apparaître des balles ou de deviner des cartes ou de sortir des mètres de bandeaux de sa bouche comme le faisait tous les petits magiciens de son niveau, Harry faisait des sorts beaucoup plus grands, beaucoup plus impressionnants.

Quelques fois, Harry Potter était sujet à des sortes de « crises ». Celui lui arrivait toujours lorsqu'une émotion intense – et principalement négative – le submergeait. La plus puissante de ces crises s'était produite alors que les Dursley et lui étaient au zoo. Dès lors où il était monté dans la voiture, Harry avait senti que quelque chose n'irait pas. Le simple fait que les Dursley le fassent sortir de la maison et l'emmènent avec lui était bizarre en soi. D'habitude, il restait enfermé à clé dans son placard, parce que son oncle Vernon n'aimait pas le laisser vadrouiller à sa guise dans la maison. Préalablement suspicieux, Harry était vite devenu le souffre douleur de Dudley qui ne voulait pas de son cousin pour cette sortie. C'est ce jour-là qu'il comprit qu'il avait le potentiel d'un grand magicien. Alors que Dudley le molestait comme à l'accoutumée, Harry était parvenu à faire s'échapper un boa de sa cage et à enfermer Dudley à la place ! Il ne savait pas quelle formule exactement il avait utilisé, il se souvenait juste d'une intense colère noire qui l'avait aveuglé, puis l'instant d'après, c'était arrivé. Sans explications.

Autant dire que suite à cet incident, les Dursley le traitèrent avec encore moins de ménagement. Après une punition exemplaire qui s'agissait d'enfermer Harry sans boire ni manger dans son placard pendant deux jours, les tâches les plus ingrates lui incombèrent. S'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, son oncle Vernon l'attrapait par la peau du cou et le jetait dans le placard, dont il ne ressortait que le lendemain, sans avoir pu avaler la moindre nourriture. Harry était traité comme un esclave et toute rébellion lui était interdite car sévèrement réprimée. Il gardait alors ses lamentations pour lui, conscient du fait que si son oncle les entendait, le placard serait le prochaine étape de son chemin. Il était réveillé à l'aube par sa tante pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et enchaînait ensuite au fur et à mesure de la journée avec le déjeuner et le dîner. Entre temps son oncle le réquisitionnait pour s'occuper du jardin ou ranger le garage ou encore balayer la cour, lorsque ce n'était pas sa tante qui lui ordonnait de gérer les tâches ménagères. Si un seul de ces travaux était mal accompli, il finissait dans le placard. Si le dîner était trop cuit, il finissait dans le placard. Si son oncle ou sa tante étaient de mauvaise humeur et en avaient assez de le voir, il finissait dans le placard. Et bien souvent, à la fin de ces journées de calvaire, son cauchemar continuait sous l'apparence de Dudley qui l'attrapait dans le couloir et le frappait sans vergogne – et sans raison. Harry ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où il avait fini dans le placard à cause de son cousin, parce que celui-ci faisait exprès de lui faire rater une tâche, de le déconcentrer, ou simplement parce qu'il avait suggéré l'idée de le laisser moisir dans ledit placard.

Harry bouillonnait intérieurement. Les journées allaient en s'empirant. Il avait cru à une époque qu'à l'école la vie lui serait facilitée. Il s'était trompé. Ses notes étaient catastrophiques, les professeurs le prenaient pour un voyou à cause de son allure débraillée et son mutisme buté, ses amis étaient inexistants. Harry se sentait incroyablement seul. Rares étaient les occasions où il pouvait se réfugier chez Mrs Figg. Ces moments-là étaient comme une bouffée d'air pur qui le revigoraient malgré l'odeur rance de la vieille maison. Mais malheureusement, cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps, le brusque retour à la réalité s'en trouvait alors décuplé. La signification du mot bonheur lui était étrangère, seul à ses yeux flamboyaient les mots colère, haine et vengeance. De nombreuses fois il avait pensé à fuir cette existence oppressante, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne connaissait personne, il n'avait pas d'argent, il était condamné à rester ici. Et cette pensée le tuait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne pouvait refluer la peine qui l'assaillait chaque jour dans les ténèbres de son placard. Et aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à chasser les larmes honteuses qui dévalaient ses joues. Il ne voulait pas être faible, pourtant la difficulté de ses journées l'y contraignait.

Harry avait dix ans. Il était à l'âge où les enfants souriaient sans arrêt, illuminés de vie, insouciants et gambadant juste joyeusement. Pourtant Harry Potter était à l'opposée de cette image. Terne, débraillé et affligé, le destin avait décidé pour sa vie qu'il revêtirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours la tenue du malheur. Les seuls moments où il se sentait vivant, c'était en tenant sa boîte de magie entre ses mains. Elle était comme sa vie. Chaque soir, il se dépêchait de finir ses corvées pour pouvoir la toucher et se sentir mieux. Les Dursley ne remarquaient par ailleurs nullement sa hâte, pressés de leur côté de le voir disparaître. Comme en ce moment. Même le jour de son anniversaire ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Alors, pour changer cet état des faits, en soufflant mentalement sur ses bougies, Harry fit un voeu. Un vœu grandiose et prometteur. Un vœu vital et enivrant. Le vœu de partir d'ici.

[ * ]

Sous un ciel rouge sang, Harry souriait. Son allure magistrale projetait une lumière verte qui irradiait les alentours et perçait les ténèbres terrifiantes. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, sa taille s'était décuplée, son corps s'était sculpté. Harry Potter était devenu un autre homme, beaucoup plus fort que le chétif enfant d'antan. Il était aujourd'hui bien plus imposant que le binoclard honni d'autrefois. Son regard émeraude acéré ravageait chaque chose, laissant une trace indélébile sur les éléments. La roue avait tourné et les rôles s'étaient finalement inversés. Aujourd'hui, il avait revêtu le masque de la vendetta et venait frapper de son poing vengeur, ne laissant aucun répit à sa victime.

A ses pieds gisait dans une mare de honte et de peur la marionnette larmoyante de son énorme cousin. Dudley gémissait et tentait vainement de se protéger des coups de Harry, mais à chaque tentative, ses bras diminuaient et ses jambes se plombaient. Il se retrouvait alors démuni face au courroux de Harry. Tout comme ce dernier l'avait été du temps de leur enfance. Affaibli, offert, vulnérable. Victorieux, le géant aux yeux verts explosait d'un rire sarcastique, les yeux fous. Ses poings fermes s'abattaient tels des marteaux sur le corps sans défense de Dudley à un rythme régulier, s'enfonçant dans l'immonde chair graisseuse de sa victime. Boum, boum, boum. A l'entente de ce son, les ténèbres se fissurèrent, laissa se propager une aveuglante lumière ravageuse. Le ciel rouge sang s'ouvrit sur des monticules de cendres. L'air se stria de moisissures, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, et le silence apaisant vola en éclats sous les coups incessants. Boum, boum, boum.

Bien gré mal gré, Harry s'arracha à sa torpeur et ouvrit un œil, mettant totalement fin à son rêve. Il voulut tendre un bras pour le rattraper et le garder près de lui, mais sa main ne se referma que sur des volutes de fumées évanescentes. Il grogna, mécontent, et soupira. Sa vengeance idéale revêtait certes l'aspect tortueux de son rêve, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait d'autres moyens de faire souffrir son cousin. Et Harry en avait élaboré un nouveau… Excédé d'être traité comme un moins que rien par un obèse boutonneux et avare de bonté, le jeune garçon avait décidé de changer les choses et de mettre les points sur les « i ». C'est pourquoi, mû par une originalité dont il ne se savait pas capable, il avait mis au point un plan génial pour parvenir à ses fins et faire taire Dudley – quitte à, entre temps, s'attirer les foudres cataclysmiques de son oncle. Les risques étaient grands, mais la récompense en valait la chandelle.

La nuit dernière, Harry avait agi et, alors que la maisonnée entière dormait, il s'était faufilé en catimini dans la chambre de son cousin et avait tapissé sa chambre de clown. Connaissant la terreur viscérale de Dudley pour ces bons hommes de comédie, le brun avait amassé minutieusement chaque clown qu'il trouvait, et, avec l'aide de Miss Figg, avait réussi à en collecter suffisamment pour réussir l'opération « Cri de cochon ». Cela n'avait pas été aisé, Harry avait dû fouiner dans de nombreux endroits plus ou moins loin, plus ou moins crasseux, plus ou moins bizarres, mais il était parvenu à dénicher une bonne dizaine de clown. Sans tête, sans pieds, sans mains, sans yeux, noirs de poussière, jaunes d'urine d'animaux, puants, suintants de bestioles, macabres, défraîchis, éclatants de folie, les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour définir ces marionnettes désuètes. Harry pressentait que Dudley allait adorer. Vernon, lui, un peu moins.

Secouant la tête pour chasser l'image pernicieuse de son oncle l'incendiant pour avoir faire cela à son bébé, à la chair de sa chair, à l'homme fort en devenir, Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller et l'extraire de sa vengeance rêvée – mais peu possible. Secouant la tête, il trouva de suite la réponse : sa tante Pétunia le mandait en cuisine. Dans quelques minutes retentirait le cri d'horreur de l'enfant chéri. Harry s'extirpa donc des couvertures rapiécées avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, impatient d'entendre le vacarme de la terreur de son _cher_ cousin, et posa ses petits pieds sur le sol carrelé. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au contact de la surface glacée, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il pressentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être, malgré tout, une merveilleuse journée. Il posa ensuite la main sur le loquet mais se stoppa. Le bruit continuait, et ce n'était pas Pétunia frappant à la porte du placard.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry oublia sa préoccupation précédente, se para de sa curiosité légendaire et, intrépide, sortit du placard étouffant. La maisonnée était toujours silencieuse, preuve que les Dursley dormaient encore. Doublement surpris d'être le premier debout, Harry se demanda comment ils pouvaient rester couchés avec ce boum énervant. Puis l'idée loufoque qu'il était le seul à l'entendre le traversa, rapidement chassée cette fois par de vrais coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Harry sursauta puis, suspicieux, se dirigea vers le vestibule. Désarmé, quelque chose au fond de lui lui affirmait qu'il n'aurait toutefois pas besoin de se défendre. Sa raison se manifesta soudainement et lui fit remarquer que, de nos jours, malgré les méthodes plus ou moins rocambolesques des voleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne frappaient à la porte de leurs victimes pour présenter leur méfait. De plus en plus curieux, Harry arriva enfin devant la porte et posa la main sur la poignée, confiant. Puis il déverrouilla et ouvrit.

S'il était persuadé de ne pas avoir affaire à un voleur, Harry n'aurait néanmoins jamais pu se douter qu'il se retrouverait face à cette drôle de dame. Elle portait une longue robe encore plus délurée que celles de Mrs Figg. Ses cheveux gris striés de mèches blanches étaient retenus dans un sévère chignon impeccable. Des lunettes rondes rehaussaient l'austérité de ses traits, cachant quelque peu ses lèvres pincées. Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un mot qu'elle prit la parole.

_Bonjour Harry Potter. Je me présente, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

_De… de sorcellerie, bafouilla Harry, sidéré, se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

_Oui, monsieur Potter. De sorcellerie.

_Vous voulez dire que…

_Oui, monsieur Potter. Vous être un sorcier, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Le prochain aura un peu plus de péripéties. J'essaie de poster en ayant au moins un chapitre d'avance à chaque fois, mais je ne garantie pas une publication régulière. Comme la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai également repris les cours ( hourraaaa ! Le prix de groupe peut toujours être intéressant, des volontaires pour fournir la cagnotte qui nous permettra d'acheter des cordes ?), donc au lieu d'écrire avec acharnement, je préfère bosser un minimum histoire de ne pas me retrouver pour de vrai reléguée à l'ANPE.<p>

Bref, bref, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A la prochaine !

Magic'


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Magie, es-tu là ?_ »

Résumé : La Magie est en chacun de nous. Parfois fugace, parfois flamboyante, elle ravive le cœur des hommes, mais plombe aussi leur âme. Harry Potter, sorcier exceptionnel, peut en témoigner plus que quiconque.

Note de l'auteur : Héhé, voici le 2e chapitre, en totale exclousivity ! Préparez-vous à subir vents de surprise et de stupeur, vous tremblerez d'effroi sur votre chaise et vous carapaterez à l'abri sous vos couvertures ! Vous appellerez votre môman au sikour et griffonnerez votre testament sur du PQ, faute de temps. Vous pleurerez toutes les larmes de votre corps en lisant ces quelques lignes emplies d'un maléfice irrévocable. Vous... risquez aussi de me jeter des tomates pourries si je continue sur cette lancée. Surtout si on prend en compte le temps que je mets pour poster. Yé ni peux wien, yé soui overbookée ! J'espère profiter des vacances (si j'en ai) pour avancer le plus possible dans l'écriture de cette fic. Je vous avoue l'avoir mise quelque peu de côté pour avancer un autre texte. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, je retrouverai la voix de la Lumière (ou de l'Obscurité, suivant le contexte) et vous posterez la suite un jour ou l'autre, mouhahah !

Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire ce pitit chapitre et découvrir l'horreur d'un monde en perdition... Bouuuuh... (Oui, j'me tais)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>_Potter ? Un imbécile doublé d'un idiot.<p>

L'allure hautaine, Draco Malfoy, aristocrate avéré du Monde Sorcier, était suivi par une horde d'adeptes pendus à ses lèvres. Grand, fin et racé, le jeune leader était une figure emblématique entre les murs de Poudlard. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets blancs ensorcelaient élèves et professeurs. Ses yeux métalliques rehaussés d'une lueur anthracite transperçaient chaque chose, humaine ou matérielle, morte ou vivante, pour s'ancrer dans l'esprit même de son interlocuteur et y puiser un indice quelconque qui ferait régner leur suprématie. Draco Malfoy était un Serpentard talentueux et digne de l'ambitieuse maison de Salazar. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait s'insufflait au cœur même des gens, les hypnotisant en catimini pour les manipuler et faire d'eux de joyeux pantins sans volonté. Toutefois, telle était l'image qu'il souhaitait donner de lui. En vérité, Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme de quinze ans posé, intelligent, doté d'une capacité de sadisme inépuisable, mais aussi fidèle, malgré son appartenance à la maison verte. Il aimait se moquer des autres sans parcimonie aucune, et faire des farces plus mesquines les unes que les autres. Il menait son entourage à la baquette, asservissant chacun de ses camarades, les dominant tous de sa magnificence familiale.

Tous, sauf un.

_Mais c'est mon imbécile, le meilleur que j'ai, alors prenez bien garde à ne pas lui chercher de noises.

_Pourquoi ? osa demander un jeune benêt que Draco décida de ne pas torturer de suite, usant d'une magnanimité rare et précieuse.

_Parce que, triple buse, il te réduirait en bouillie sans que tu ais le temps de dire « Quidditch ». En vous disant cela, je vous sauve la vie. Il se peut qu'un jour, alors que vous vous promeniez seul dans un des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard, vous tombiez sur la _bête_, et là ! Priez Merlin de vous préserver, car nul ne sait ce que Potter pourrait vous faire… Je l'ai retrouvé une nuit, alors que j'étais de garde, penché au dessus du cadavre d'un élève, à dépecer sa chair fraîche et à l'avaler goulûment, s'abreuvant du sang de la pauvre victime.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée. Draco, à cette vue, retint un sourire satisfait. Toutes les années, c'était la même chose. Préfet depuis peu, il pouvait désormais s'occuper officiellement des premières années et leur insuffler les plus horribles idées sur Harry Potter, premier du nom. Cela l'amusait grandement de faire passer l'autre garçon pour la plus abominable des créatures, surtout que ce dernier le devenait lorsqu'il découvrait ce que Draco avait manigancé. Et chaque année, malgré la routine qui devrait s'installer, c'était la même chose. Harry rentrait dans une rage noire et menaçait Draco de toutes les horreurs. Loin de s'effrayer, le blond gardait un sourire goguenard et osait même demander au brun de réitérer ses propos devant les premières années, histoire d'enjoliver ce qu'il leur avait raconté et de prouver ses dires.

Avant d'obtenir le rang de préfet, Draco s'arrangeait toujours pour les prendre à part et leur raconter ces ignominies. Désormais, Dumbledore, leur aimable directeur, lui facilitait les choses. Et c'était bien la première fois que Draco trouvait une des idées du vieux fou intéressantes. Cela faisait dorénavant cinq ans que Draco connaissait le directeur à l'allure sortie d'une histoire pour enfants. Toutefois, il était toujours choqué de voir ses longues robes colorées, ses lunettes en demi-lune, et surtout, son obsession maladive pour les bonbons au citron. A croire qu'une mouche l'avait piqué au dessus de son berceau, 150 ans plus tôt. Heureusement pour le blond, le directeur semblait trop dans son monde pour se rendre compte de la terreur qu'il causait chez les plus jeunes. S'il aurait fallu que Draco se justifie, il aurait tout simplement invoqué la nostalgie de sa première rentrée.

Il se souvenait encore des étoiles dans ses yeux qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher pour ne pas paraître ébahi devant tant de magnificence – seul lui pouvait ébahir les autres. Il se souvenait de l'amusement que son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express lui avait causé. Il se souvenait des yeux écarquillés qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'ombre imposante du château pour la première fois, ou encore de la taille de géant de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde des sceaux devenu – pour son plus grand malheur – professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Il se souvenait de sa traversée du lac magique en barque, à scruter le fond pour tenter d'apercevoir les sirènes et autres créatures peuplant les bas fonds. Il se souvenait aussi de la foule compacte que les premières années de son temps avaient créé – en cela, rien ne changeait, les premières années ressemblaient toujours à un énorme troupeau de moutons perdus et apeurés. Il se souvenait de l'immense porte du château qui s'était ouvert comme par magie pour les laisser entrer, les invitant ainsi à pénétrer ce qui allait être leur deuxième maison pendant sept ans. Il se souvenait de l'impression extraordinaire que lui avait causé les milliers de bougies suspendues au plafond la première fois qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle. Il se souvenait de l'alignement parfait des tables des quatre maisons des fondateurs de Poudlard – Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Et, surtout, il se souvenait de la répartition des élèves. Son père, l'honorable Lucius Malfoy, lui avait parlé de cette étape, la toute première qu'il aurait à relever en tant que futur sorcier indépendant. Indolore, elle lui permettrait de savoir dans quelle maison il passerait toute son adolescence. Pour lui, Serpentard était toute désignée, et le Choixpeau Magique, une espèce de chapeau malodorant, rabougri et informe, ne lui avait réservé aucune surprise. A peine posé sur sa tête qu'il hurlait : « Serpentard ! ». Et ce fut avec un sentiment d'allégresse que Draco était allé s'asseoir auprès de ceux qui devinrent ses camarades les plus proches.

Oui, la nostalgie serait vraiment une bonne idée pour ne pas s'attirer les remontrances d'un directeur farfelu. Secouant la tête, Draco revint au moment présent, et planta brusquement les premières années devant la porte des cachots menant à la salle commune des verts et argents – les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Il avait accompli sa mission de la journée, c'est-à-dire informer les petits jeunes des règles de l'école, leur montrer les endroits les plus importants, mais surtout – et c'était à ses yeux la seule mission essentielle – les effrayer. Certes, cette dernière n'aurait pas dû entrer en ligne de compte, il était désormais préfet, il se devait de montrer l'exemple, mais on ne changeait pas un Malfoy. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il monta donc jusqu'au dortoir des cinquièmes années et constata que ses camarades y étaient déjà. Il s'installa sur le dernier lit non occupé ou encombré d'affaires et soupira, las.

_Et bien Draco, ça fatigue de materner les petits nouveaux ?

_Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Blaise.

Rouvrant un œil qu'il avait fermé, Draco observa ses camarades à la dérobée. Blaise Zabini, grand noir aux longs yeux en amande, était l'un des deux plus proches amis du blond. Vicieux, il était capable d'élaborer d'inconcevables plans pour se moquer des autres et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Estimé de ses camarades, il imposait de par sa taille un respect illimité, mais n'éclipsait nullement le Prince des Serpentards. Théodore Nott, plus petit que Blaise, avait une silhouette filiforme et efflanquée. Il était souvent effacé, solitaire dans l'âme, et refusait d'entrer dans n'importe quelle bande, même si le grand Draco Malfoy la dirigeait. Gregory Goyle était le plus simplet de tous. Petit et rondouillard, il avait des yeux ternes profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites qui démontraient une perfide méchanceté. Il suivait Draco comme son chien, s'acquittant de toutes les tâches ingrates que le blond se refusait à effectuer. Embrassant ses amis d'un regard, Draco reporta son attention sur le plafond. _Il_ n'était pas encore arrivé, sûrement trop occupé à essayer de démentir sa sordide réputation. Et à cette pensée, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate.

La première fois que Draco avait rencontré les énergumènes qui lui servaient de camarades de dortoir, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Leur allure physique laissait présager une déchéance ineffable dans les fréquentations du dernier des Malfoy. Toutefois, Draco sut les redresser et les mener sur le droit chemin, puisant dans les réserves serpentardesques qu'ils devaient bien entreposer dans un coin de leur cerveau puisqu'ils étaient dans l'honorable maison de Salazar. De cette façon il avait fait d'eux ses sbires, et accessoirement pour certains d'entre eux ses amis. Et comme un rituel, les retrouvailles des cinq garçons se voyaient emplies de froideur, de désintérêt et de snobisme alors qu'intérieurement, tous étaient heureux de retrouver l'immense foyer qui les accueillait dix mois dans l'année. Alors, peu à peu, des habitudes s'étaient créées, et des familiarités avaient découlé de cette nonchalance.

C'est ainsi que Draco observa Blaise se servir impunément dans le sachet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes qu'avait renversé Gregory sur son lit. Lâchant un grognement de mécontentement pour la forme, Gregory engouffra une nouvelle surprise de Bertie Crochue dans sa bouche, jetant le papier à travers le dortoir qui dans quelques minutes ressemblerait plus à une porcherie qu'à un lieu de vie. Ricanant, Blaise attrapa une nouvelle sucrerie et alla vers Théodore, le narguant et mâchant juste à côté de ses oreilles. Le solitaire brun râla et envoya paître son camarade avec froideur, sans toutefois froisser l'incroyable empathie du noir. Draco sourit de nouveau devant le cirque de son ami. Heureusement pour lui, Blaise savait comment il le recevrait si seulement il osait ne serait-ce que penser à l'embêter comme il le faisait pour les autres.

Toutefois, Draco perdit rapidement de sa superbe en entendant claquer la porte du dortoir contre le mur. Se redressant brusquement, il en oublia les pitreries de son ami lorsqu'il vit s'approcher dangereusement de lui son meilleur ami, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux lançant des éclairs assassins dans sa direction. Déglutissant difficilement, Draco émit un ricanement qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement de peur qu'à une extériorisation de son amusement.

_Draco Malfoy, cette année, je le jure devant Salazar, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

_Attends, laisse-lui au moins le temps de finir son testament, peut-être qu'il me lèguera sa collection de cartes choco-grenouille ! tenta Blaise qui se liquéfia sous le regard noir du blond.

_Oh mais il aura largement le temps de faire des dizaines de centimètres de parchemin en peaufinant ses dernières volontés ! Mais attention Draco, dépêche-toi, parce qu'avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, je t'aurais déjà fait payer ce nouvel affront…

_Ouh, j'ai peur !

_Tu devrais, mon ami, tu devrais…

Et, sans donner de plus amples explications, Harry Potter, Serpentard vil et sans pitié, se dirigea dans un silence mort vers son lit, là où traînait sa malle. Le jeune garçon rachitique de son enfance avait bien changé en cinq années de bon traitement à Poudlard. Les yeux toujours aussi verts, les cheveux toujours autant en bataille, son visage s'était affiné et avait perdu de sa rondeur innocente, se parant d'un sérieux que fendait quelques fois la douceur de ses amitiés. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à gagner quelques centimètres, atteignant de ce fait une taille respectable pour un jeune homme, même s'il espérait encore grandir quelque peu. C'était toujours rabaissant de devoir lever la tête pour parler à ses camarades, surtout lorsqu'il les menaçait. Il perdait à cause de sa petite taille beaucoup de crédibilité, mais il la réacquerrait en faisant preuve d'une grande cruauté. Grâce à une nourriture diverse et variée, il était parvenu à se remplumer, épaississant la triste peau qu'il avait sur les os. Pratiquant le sport fétiche des sorciers, le Quidditch, avec grand intérêt, il s'était sculpté un corps qui se développait encore tous les jours. En un mot, l'épave frêle, maigrichonne et pathétique qu'il était du temps de son calvaire chez les Dursley avait disparu au profit d'un jeune homme bien vivant, teigneux et d'une force mentale insoupçonnable.

Et aujourd'hui, une cinquième année débutait pour l'orphelin malheureux qu'il avait été dans le passé. Une cinquième année entouré de sa vraie famille, dans sa vraie maison, dans son vrai monde. Une cinquième année à briller en Potions – sa matière préférée –, à critiquer les Gryffondors et à passer des soirées de folle torture avec ses camardes de dortoir. Une cinquième année à se construire une adolescence heureuse, en omettant sciemment les tortures de son enfance. Une cinquième année à remercier Merlin de l'avoir sublimé de sa lumière. Une cinquième année à se dire tous les matins au réveil « oui Harry, tu ne rêves pas, tu es vraiment un sorcier, toi qui ne pensais être qu'un magicien ». Une cinquième année à fomenter milles et uns complots pour mettre les Dursley à ses pieds lorsqu'il rentrerait chez eux pendant les vacances d'été. Une cinquième année à soupirer de soulagement une fois franchie l'enceinte de Poudlard et aboli le joug désastreux de son oncle Vernon. Une cinquième année à vraiment profiter de la vie, et ce, grâce à son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec le blond au visage pointu. C'était le jour de leur toute première rentrée. Après être arrivé en toute admiration au château, après avoir été réparti dans la maison inconnue des Serpentards, après avoir avalé avec un appétit d'ogre toutes les nourritures proposées, il avait suivi le préfet qui les avait emmené dans la salle commune au plafond bas, pourvue de lampes et de fauteuils verts, qui ressemblait plus à un cachot qu'à un endroit à vivre. Là, il leur avait montré leur dortoir, où ils passeraient toutes leurs nuits pendant les sept prochaines années. Ebahi, stupéfait, rêveur, Harry avait jeté son regard dans tous les coins de la salle commune, s'emplissant de l'ambiance nouvelle du lieu, avant de monter dans leur fameux dortoir. Et là, devant un des lits, fustigeant les elfes de maison de ne pas avoir correctement fait son travail, se tenait un petit être blond, arrogant et en constante irritation.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'était approché, omettant sciemment tout le décor l'entourant, faisant un pas en avant, deux en arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés du blond. « Un problème ? » avait-il demandé de sa voix rauque d'avoir si peu parlé en onze années. Et c'était décontenancé qu'il avait découvert qu'un garçon de onze ans pouvait parler aussi longtemps et aussi vite sans reprendre son souffle, lâchant une tirade enflammée sur l'incompétence des domestiques de nos jours. Ecarquillant les yeux, Harry n'avait su que répondre. Il était juste conscient qu'il ne devait pas perdre la face devant ce nouveau camarade. Alors lorsque le blond, en voyant son air perdu, lui avait demandé s'il connaissait bel et bien ce qu'était les elfes de maison, Harry avait assurément répondu positivement. Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient en virée dans la cuisine du château suite à une fringale tardive, que Harry dût avouer à son camarade qu'il ne savait effectivement pas ce qu'était un elfe de maison – sinon il n'aurait pas sursauté si violemment en voyant les petits êtres s'affairer sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Ce fut ce 1e septembre qui resta gravé dans la mémoire de Harry comme le jour où il se fit son premier ami. Premier sorcier de son âge réellement rencontré et avec qui il interagit de son propre chef, premier être qui lui montrait un tant soit peu d'intérêt, même si c'était pour se moquer ou le critiquer, premier enfant à accepter de le côtoyer. Depuis ce jour, Draco et lui restèrent soudés comme les deux doigts de la main, faisant leurs bêtises ensemble, quoi qu'il advienne. Déteignant l'un sur l'autre, ils se mélangeaient et inversaient les rôles avec un amusement non feint. A chaque évènement malfaisant, le reste de l'école se doutait pertinemment que si l'un des deux se trouvait derrière tout cela, le deuxième n'était jamais loin. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent les terreurs machiavéliques du château, s'alliant sans vergogne au déjanté fantôme Peeves. Ils ne comptaient plus les retenues qu'ils avaient récolté, ni les allés et venus incessants dans le bureau du directeur. Toutefois, aucun de ces moyens ne les empêcha de continuer leur puérile tyrannie sur l'insouciance estudiantine.

Ce fut Draco qui initia Harry au monde de la magie. Certes, le chemin fut sinueux, en proie à la plus gratuite des méchancetés, mais Harry avait su répliquer, et montrer une verve imbattable. Obligé de s'incliner face à un tel caractère de cochon, Draco l'avait adopté, au départ comme animal de compagnie qui lui permettait de se divertir quoi qu'il arrive, puis comme ami, à un rang égal au sien – et surtout parce que Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Les Dursley le traitaient déjà trop en animal pour qu'il puisse supporter cela venant d'un sorcier comme lui. Le feu et la glace, les deux garçons s'allièrent contre vents et marées. Ils se trouvèrent des points communs, comprenant qu'ils étaient fabriqués dans le même moule, avec la même trempe, mais aussi quelques points de discorde qui entraînèrent de fulgurants désaccords. Conscient que le brun à ses côtés possédait un potentiel extraordinaire et dangereux, Draco avait rongé son frein et avait commencé son apprentissage avec patience – chose qu'il ne connaissait pas quelques temps plus tôt – et, bien évidemment, moquerie.

Pourtant rien ne laissait présager que le maigrelet Harry Potter puisse être un sorcier. Un magicien de pacotille, comme il le croyait si fort, peut-être. Un puissant sorcier, fort peu possible. Car Harry Potter, en dehors de ses fulgurantes crises destructrices, était presque un Cracmol – ces êtres nés sorciers mais qui en définitif étaient totalement dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Le phénomène ne s'expliquait pas, les professeurs eux-mêmes ne savaient qu'en penser, mais telle était pourtant la réalité : Harry ne savait pas faire de magie. Les sortilèges les plus simples lui étaient d'une difficulté éhontée, provoquant vents de raillerie et de mépris dans les rangs des élèves. Mais en entendant toutes les insultes sur son compte, Harry entrait dès lors dans une rage noire qui faisait exploser chaque fenêtre alentours, éteignait chaque torche, et enrobait l'atmosphère d'une déficience en oxygène surnaturelle, empêchant les élèves de respirer, affûtant leur terreur, divulguant leur crainte. Harry Potter, malgré ses maigres talents, était dangereux.

Apeuré, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de cacher cette tare. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être renvoyé chez les Dursley pour carence extrême de magie. Il refusait de retrouver le placard honni qui avait marqué sa vie pendant onze longues et horribles années, le traumatisant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Harry avait développé une haine viscérale pour toute pièce exiguë et sans fenêtre suite à ce traitement inhumain que lui infligeait ce qu'on osait appeler sa famille. Et à cause d'eux, il se voyait aussi habité d'un mépris ineffable pour tout Moldu, bien que sa mère fut elle-même une Moldue, ce qui faisait de lui un Sang-Mêlé. Il savait que si Dumbledore décidait de le renvoyer à Privet Drive, il ne survivrait pas. Empli de doutes, Harry se demandait certains soirs, lorsqu'il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil, hanté par de vieux démons, si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, s'il était vraiment un sorcier, s'il avait bel et bien sa place entre ces murs. Car il le savait, ce rêve était trop beau, trop confortable, trop seyant pour être suintant de vérité. Et s'il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'un vil mensonge, le retour à la réalité pour le jeune homme se révèlerait brutal voire même mortel. Et cette pensée mettait Harry dans une rage folle, déployant sa magie que tout le monde croyait inexistante. Plus d'une fois il avait failli faire exploser son dortoir, mais heureusement Draco avait été là pour le calmer et le rassurer.

Constatant ce drôle état des faits, le blond avait décidé de vraiment prendre son ami sous son aile et de lui apprendre les rudiments de cet incroyable monde. C'est ainsi qu'au fil des cinq dernières années, Harry apprit à réussir divers sorts qu'un premier année maîtrisait avec tact. Toujours plus ou moins en retard par rapport à ses camarades, il s'affairait à rattraper le niveau voulu grâce à l'aide de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le haranguait avec verve, le menaçant parfois même de retrouver sa famille. Harry voyait alors rouge et redoublait d'efforts. Draco ne comprenait pas comment une telle optique pouvait le motiver avec autant de force et de hargne. Le brun n'avait jamais raconté son enfance désastreuse à qui que ce soit, il avait juste expliqué à Draco que la famille chez laquelle il vivait n'était pas un cadeau. Renfermé, mystérieux et secret, Harry refusait de donner les clés de son âme à quiconque, même à son meilleur ami, de peur de souffrir et de se voir souillé. Il savait que s'il révélait ses faiblesses, les gens n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir pour le mettre à terre et l'enfoncer jusqu'aux tréfonds d'un Enfer psychique insurmontable. C'était déjà suffisamment dur de ne pas être à la hauteur magiquement, s'il abaissait ses défenses mentales, il se doutait que le calvaire qu'il avait vécu ne serait rien en comparaison du supplice qu'on lui imposerait. C'est pourquoi Harry se débattait avec rage pour emmagasiner un maximum de connaissances. Et Draco, en vénéré maître, accédait aux désirs de son élève avec vanité et fierté.

[ * ]

« _Vœu exaucé, problème profilé_

_Que les sorcières de Salem_

_Aux tréfonds de la solution l'amènent_ »

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter fut le premier debout. Profitant de cette avance pour se préparer, il le fit dans un silence total, refusant avec obstination de réveiller ses camarades. Il prit donc sa douche en utilisant un sort de silence et eut juste à retourner au dortoir prendre ses affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille en prévoyance de cette journée, avant de s'esquiver dans la Grande Salle, là où rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ou en tout cas, rien de douloureux, se corrigea-t-il en pensée. Il pouvait déjà aisément imaginer la colère noire dans laquelle son meilleur ami serait, et encore plus le savon qu'il lui passerait, faisant ainsi fi de son impassibilité Malfoyenne. C'est pourquoi, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il était bien décidé à voir la tête que Draco Malfoy afficherait aujourd'hui. Masochiste, non ; moqueur, oui.

Assis contre la porte du dortoir, Harry n'eut toutefois pas à attendre bien longtemps. Affichant un sourire angélique, il souhaita le bonjour à Draco qui émergeait tant bien que mal des bras de Morphée. En voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, Harry tenta de retenir le fou rire qui lui montait à la gorge, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper les prémisses de son euphorie. Haussant un sourcil, Draco le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, et se doutant de quelque chose de bizarre. Puis toute couleur s'échappa de son visage lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles de hier du brun. Inquiet, l'estomac broyé par l'angoisse, Draco se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à leur dortoir où se trouvaient une multitude de miroirs. Et là, un cri inhumain déchira ses cordes vocales, réveillant en sursaut le reste de leurs camarades, ainsi que le château tout entier. Et avant qu'une mort atroce ne lui soit imputée, Harry prit ses jambes à son cou, hilare.

Cette nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait profondément, il s'était relevé et approché du lit de son meilleur ami, baguette à la main. Là, il avait pointé son arme sur la tête de Draco et murmuré son sort avant de sourire, pleinement satisfait, et de se rendormir comme un bébé, bercé par la pensée de sa félonie. Le blond le plus célèbre de l'école perdrait aujourd'hui de sa prestance. Lui qui avait lancé la rumeur d'un Harry Potter sanguinaire se rongerait les ongles, s'il survivait à la crise cardiaque que la vue de ses beaux cheveux blonds platine lui provoquait. Car Harry, vicieux, s'en était donné à cœur joie. Au lieu d'opter pour une vengeance discrète et personnelle, il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'imposer la honte à Draco, le rabaissant et le surplombant de sa suprématie. Ainsi, il teignit les cheveux du jeune homme en rouge vif. Cet affront résonnait doublement aux oreilles de la victime qui, en plus de perdre la magnifique couleur naturelle de sa chevelure, se voyait agressé de bon matin par l'honnie couleur des Gryffondors. Et encore, ce n'était pas la seule surprise que Harry lui réserverait.

Et en effet, lorsque le brun vit son ami débarquer dans la Grande Salle, il constata en un rien de temps que sa vengeance se déroulait à la perfection. Avec nostalgie, il se dit qu'il aurait du remédier à ce problème bien des années auparavant, histoire de mettre les points sur les « i » dès le départ et de ne pas laisser Draco lui marcher sur les pieds et faire de lui son pantin préféré, sa marionnette sanguinaire attitrée. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas encore les moyens, et c'était Draco lui-même qui avait remédié à ce problème à la fin de leur quatrième année. Le visage rouge de honte de l'ancien blond s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec sa chevelure rouge vive. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son ancien meilleur ami, baguette levée, regard menaçant. Les autres élèves, hébétés, se retournaient sur son passage, ricanant en toute discrétion ou éclatant simplement de rire, tels que le faisaient impunément les Gryffondors. Le jeune homme, entièrement focalisé sur celui qu'on osait encore appeler son meilleur ami, ne prit guère attention aux moqueries des autres élèves, se promettant inconsciemment de se venger aussi d'eux dans un futur très proche, lorsque Harry Potter ne sera plus de ce monde.

_Bonjour Draco ! Comment vas-tu en ce si bon matin ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais pour ma part, je suis d'excellente humeur ! fanfaronna Harry. Oh, dis-moi, tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? Ca te va parfaitement bien !

_Toi, je te déteste, grinça le jeune homme.

_Oui, je me doute. Ca doit être dur à vivre de se trimballer avec cette _magnifique_ couleur de cheveux. Veux-tu en parler ? Ou si tu préfères, tu resteras allongé pendant que moi je te raconterai à quel point je te remercie de m'avoir appris ce sort. Et d'ailleurs, tu as bel et bien raison, c'est parfait pour se venger !

_Tu me le paieras, Potter, je te le garantie…

_Quand tu veux, mon ami ! répondit Harry avec un immense sourire en regardant Draco quitter la Grande Salle sans avoir touché à un seul des aliments du petit déjeuner.

[ * ]

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient déjà alignés devant la porte lugubre des cachots, domaine invétéré du maître des Potions. Le froid glacial de cet endroit éloigné de toute vie et entériné dans un amas de tortures évanescentes imposait un respect effrayant. Tous se souvenaient avec désagrément de leur premier cours de Potions. Et ce n'était pas pour leur plaire de devoir vivre cette ignominie chaque année, avec le même professeur à chaque fois. Surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte que les deux maisons les plus rivales de Poudlard devaient se côtoyer et travailler ensemble. Nombres de plaintes de désespoirs, de cris d'horreur et de gémissements hystériques de peur avaient retenti au cours de ces quatre dernières années à l'approche de la salle honnie, à la pensée de ce cours maudit, ou à l'entente du nom exécré du professeur. Autant les Gryffondors détestaient viscéralement le cours et le professeur, autant les Serpentards élevaient les deux aux nues.

Séparés par une frontière invisible, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient silencieux, n'osant pas émettre le moindre bruit de peur de s'attirer les foudres du professeur. Les mouches elles-mêmes avaient préféré déguerpir plutôt que de risquer l'Avada Kedavra, laissant les élèves dans une solitude absolue. Pour la cinquième année de suite, les élèves de Poudlard retrouvaient avec joie ou désespoir la salle obscure la plus détestée de toutes. Infestée d'odeurs nauséabondes, de relents inidentifiables et le plus rarement de fragrances onctueuses, la salle de classe du professeur Severus Rogue habitait l'un des arts les plus prestigieux - mais non reconnus - de tous les temps. Les potions étaient pour beaucoup de sorciers une science impure, salissante et odorante, où des tas de catastrophes avaient lieu. Toutefois, le professeur Rogue voyait sa matière d'un différent œil. Pour lui, les potions avaient certes bons nombres de défauts, elles n'en étaient pas moins édifiantes de par leur capacité à sauver des vies, à améliorer le confort du commun des mortels, ou à aider le plus misérable des sorciers. Les potions étaient tout simplement l'âme de la magie. Et cela, très peu d'élèves le comprenaient. Ils n'avaient pas une tête assez souple pour que ce précepte entre avec vigueur, s'attirant de ce fait le mépris du professeur Rogue. Le fait que ce dernier convoite le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait cependant rien à voir avec sa haine des élèves.

Grand, le teint cireux, le nez crochu, les cheveux gras couleur corbeau lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, Severus Rogue apparut brusquement devant les élèves de cinquième année après avoir violemment claqué la porte de sa salle de classe. Ses yeux noirs comme des scarabées scrutèrent le visage des élèves avant que sa voix tranchante retentisse, leur intimant d'entrer et de s'installer. Glissant pour ne faire aucun bruit, les élèves s'exécutèrent, les Gryffondors priant pour ne pas être sa tête de turc dès les premières secondes, les Serpentards espérant se moquer de leurs rivaux grâce à leur directeur de maison. S'asseyant au premier rang, Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard malicieux, mettant de côté leur colère pour ces deux heures de cours. Le spectacle promettait d'être excellent vu l'air aigri de leur professeur préféré.

La première fois que Harry avait vu Rogue, il sut que cet homme serait l'un de ses mentors, et au fil des années, il se révéla être une figure importante dans la vie du brun. Deuxième sorcier rencontré depuis l'annonce de son don, Rogue l'avait aidé à préparer sa rentrée, lui montrant le Chemin de Traverse et la gare de King's Cross. Loin d'être apeuré par ce personnage froid et intransigeant, Harry avait su le manier dans le sens du poil de façon à ce qu'il lui mange dans la main. Constatant que Harry était devenu ami avec Draco, Rogue avait décidé de prendre le duo d'enfer sous son aile. Bien que les deux jeunes hommes fussent de véritables garnements pour tous les autres professeurs, ils s'affichaient tels de parfaits petits anges vis-à-vis de Rogue. Rapportant, espionnant, trahissant comme des maîtres, ils permettaient au professeur de Potions d'extérioriser sa mauvaise humeur innée en enlevant des quantités astronomiques de points aux élèves qui rôdaient dans les couloirs, qui usaient de vocabulaire déplacé, ou encore qui trichaient lors de leurs devoirs. Harry et Draco devinrent ainsi les yeux et les oreilles de Rogue, se garantissant de ce fait une immunité totale et une quiétude bienvenue. Lorsqu'ils étaient les troubles fêtes, ils pouvaient compter sur leur directeur de maison pour s'assurer une amnistie absolue, malgré les regards noirs que leur lançaient les autres professeurs et l'injustice qu'ils engendraient.

Par ailleurs, un point commun puéril mais non des moindres liaient les trois hommes : tous détestaient les Gryffondors. Que ce soit pour raison personnelle, dans la continuité de l'ancestralité d'une rivalité qui les dépassait, ou juste pour suivre le mouvement indiqué par ses camarades et ne pas être à l'écart, leur mépris des rouges et or n'étaient plus à démontrer. Aucun des trois ne perdait une occasion de rabaisser les Gryffondors, usant de procédés vils et excessifs, mais toutefois dignes de leur maison. C'est ainsi que Rogue utilisait son statut de professeur pour martyriser et terroriser les élèves, que Draco utilisait son rang de Sang Pur pour bafouer et cracher des paroles acerbes sur ses camarades, que Harry tuait du regard chacun de ses rivaux, la baguette toujours à portée de main pour lancer maints sorts humiliants.

Jetant un regard nonchalant à ses deux élèves préférés, Rogue se redressa et surplomba la classe de toute sa grandeur, projetant son ombre diabolique sur le sol. Un frisson de terreur parcourut les Gryffondors, pressentant déjà les pires supplices à venir. Laissant un temps de suspens afin d'affûter la crainte de ses élèves, Rogue éleva finalement la voix en un murmure glacial, ordonnant aux élèves de préparer un filtre de confusion. Pour ce faire, il détermina des groupes de deux, et comme son sadisme légendaire ne permettait aucune sympathie, il décida de mélanger les deux maisons. De ce fait, Draco se retrouva en binôme avec Ronald Weasley, un roux miséreux rempli de tâches de rousseur aux yeux bleu, tandis que Harry se voyait obligé de faire paire avec Neville Longdubat, un petit châtain au visage joufflu et enrobé. Autant dire qu'ils grimacèrent à l'entente de leur coéquipier, Ron et Neville étant maladroit comme leurs pieds gauches. Mais ils pourraient bien s'amuser à humilier leur binôme respectif et à le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Et c'est en élaborant des plans d'un sadisme effarant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leurs camarades.

Tout en se séparant de son meilleur ami, Draco sembla se souvenir qu'il le détestait et lui jeta un regard noir, fixant sa nuque avec hargne tout le long du cours. Il n'oubliait pas le poignard que lui avait planté Harry ce matin dans le dos. La honte qui l'avait submergé était toujours à l'orée de ses sens, n'attendant qu'un signe pour exploser et raviver une rage sans bornes. Heureusement pour lui il avait réussi à trouver le contre sort propice qui lui redonna sa couleur naturelle. Et c'était donc de nouveau blond qu'il avait passé la porte de la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, sans toutefois se départir du goût amer de la trahison qu'il avait dans le bouche. Toutefois, Draco savait déjà quelle serait sa vengeance, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'y parvenir.

Même Weasley n'y réussit pas, manquant plutôt de le décapiter en faisant exploser leur chaudron.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Toujours vivants ? Oui, oui, j'entends déjà vos cris éhontés, pourvus d'une horreur indicible quant à la découverte de ces lignes ignobles. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines ! Je change entièrement le monde de Jo Rowling (parce que j'le vaux bien, héhé !) et vous dépeins dès lors un tableau que je souhaite plus macabre. J'accentue sur la psychologie des personnages, comme j'en ai acquis dorénavant l'habitude, et vous tisse plus ou moins adroitement une vue différente du Monde des Sorciers, tel que je le visualise lorsque mon imagination s'envole. J'espère que vous accrocherait tel que moi j'accroche à l'écrire.<p>

A la revoyure,

Magic'


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Magie, es-tu là ?_ »

Résumé : La Magie est en chacun de nous. Parfois fugace, parfois flamboyante, elle ravive le cœur des hommes, mais plombe aussi leur âme. Harry Potter, sorcier exceptionnel, peut en témoigner plus que quiconque.

Note de l'auteur :Bonsoir…

Autant rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je n'ai pas voulu ne pas poster depuis un long mois. Et encore plus si je vous dis que ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps. Je voulais garder un chapitre à chaque fois d'avance, mais je bloque sur le 4. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un petit peu délaissé ma fic au profit d'OS et autres projets.

Comme on ne se refait pas et que je n'arrive jamais à poster dans des délais respectables, mieux vaut que je me taise et que je n'annonce plus rien quant à une probable date de publication. Prenant en compte le fait que la vie, ce n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et qu'il faut répondre à un tas d'obligations qui prennent plus ou moins de temps, je galère à trouver une plage horaire convenable pour écrire. Et puis… comme Monsieur OrelSan le dit : « J'suis pas feignant(e) mais j'ai la flemme ».

Je voudrais par ailleurs remercier les gentils petits gens qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review. You rock, guys ! J'dis un petit merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui se sont « abonnés » à mes posts.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui, faute des autres, a coulé tout seul.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« <em>A force de jouer avec le feu<em>

_Les oiseaux divins tombent des cieux_

_Et leurs ailes s'embrasent _

_Les ensevelissant sous la crasse _»

Harry se leva en retard ce matin-là. Tous ses camarades étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, partis sans avoir daigné le réveiller. Le brun soupira. Il avait l'habitude, c'était cela de côtoyer des Serpentards, lui-même était le premier à laisser un de ses camarades en plan lorsque celui-ci avait besoin d'aide.

Il s'activa alors, se lavant et s'habillant à la vitesse de l'éclair. En entrant dans la salle de bain, un doute l'assaillit, et il osa un regard vers la glace. Constatant qu'il avait toujours la même apparence que tous les jours, il soupira de soulagement et se hâta. Retournant dans le dortoir, il boutonna son pantalon, la cravate détachée autour du cou, chercha ses livres de cours – aujourd'hui il commençait par Potions, la seule matière intéressante du cursus, enchaînait par Sortilèges, avait une pause déjeuner, et réattaquait avec Métamorphoses et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que de quoi le réjouir –, et entassa ses manuels sans scrupule dans son sac, se moquant royalement de l'état dans lequel il allait les retrouver. Plus d'une fois il avait récupéré l'un de ses livres violemment froissé ou alors bons nombres de ses parchemins parsemés de son écriture serrée et maladroite remplies d'encre suite au renversement de son pot. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer et de se faire de nouveau avoir.

Une fois son sac plus ou moins correctement fait, il entreprit de nouer sa cravate, laissant traîner en même temps son regard sur le dortoir à la recherche de sa cape, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était juste sur son lit et qu'il s'en était inconsciemment servi comme couverture. Puis il sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il ne voyait presque rien et comprit qu'il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fit donc demi-tour, retournant en trombe dans le dortoir, manquant de se rétamer, et attrapa les coquines avant de les enfiler. La vision améliorée, il sourit, inspira profondément, et tapa un sprint jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Là, Harry fit une entrée assez discrète si on prenait en compte le bruit incroyable qu'il régnait dans la pièce. Toute la maison Gryffondor était descendue pour prendre son petit déjeuner et, fidèle à sa réputation, le faisait comprendre à quiconque traînait dans les alentours en un joyeux tohu-bohu plus qu'agaçant pour les Serpentards. Des rires, des cris, des discussions retentissaient dans tous les coins de la pièce, avec cependant beaucoup plus de retenue du côté des verts et argent qui, eux, savaient se tenir.

Satisfait de ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry chercha ses amis du regard et les trouva au milieu de sa table. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le banc à côté de Blaise qui lui fit un sourire mutin, que même le « la ferme » de Harry ne parvint à chasser de son visage. Attrapant une tartine, le brun entreprit de la beurrer, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les jérémiades de Pansy Parkinson, un bouledogue aux idées d'une cruauté insoupçonnée. Il eut juste le courage de capter que son état d'excitation avait trait à une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, et ce fut de cette façon que Harry comprit qu'il avait raté l'heure du courrier. Haussant les épaules, il se dit que toute façon, s'il avait eu l'honneur exceptionnel – ce qui était plus que rarissime – de recevoir du courrier, le hibou l'aurait bien trouvé. Cependant n'ayant aucune famille ni d'amis en dehors des murs du château, c'était peine perdue d'espérer une missive quelconque.

Laissant ses pensées divaguer, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'à part Blaise, personne ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur son réveil tardif. Relevant la tête qu'il avait baissé vers son bol de lait, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où pouvait bien être celui qui lui servait avec infortune de meilleur ami. Pourtant facilement reconnaissable, il ne vit nulle part la chevelure blonde pâle du jeune homme à la table des Serpentards. Mû d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry osa un regard vers la table rivale. C'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur que Draco Malfoy était en pleine discussion avec Hermione Granger.

Les yeux d'un marron profond dissimulant une lueur ambrée, la chevelure brune et dense laissant entrapercevoir des reflets mordorés, Hermione était belle. Ses dents auparavant imposantes avaient dû être rétrécies suite à un sort que Draco lui avait lancé et qui les avait allongé de façon totalement grotesque. De taille désormais normale, elles rehaussaient un sourire éclatant de gentillesse, de simplicité et d'humilité. Préfète aux côtés du Serpentard blond, elle faisait preuve d'une intelligence à toute épreuve et surpassait largement le commun des élèves grâce à son sens inné de la déduction. Brillante, elle faisait preuve d'un talent incomparable pour venir en aide à ses amis, montrant ainsi une loyauté à toutes épreuves.

Autrefois affreuse miss Je-Sais-Tout, Hermione avait perdu de son indicible besoin de remettre les gens à leur place et laissait désormais plus souvent passer les délits, cédant elle-même à quelques-unes de ces folies sous l'impulsion de ses amis Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longdubat et Lavande Brown. Toutefois, cet aveuglement sélectif était sans compter le mépris qu'elle entretenait pour les Serpentards. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune femme les critiquait et leur infligeait des pertes de points toujours bien précis sur le moindre sujet. Et parmi ses proies favorites se trouvait Harry lui-même.

Ce dernier ne perdait jamais une occasion pour la taquiner et lui faire des avances plus ou moins subtiles et gracieuses. Son tempérament enflammé, sa fougue et son intelligence embrasait les sens de Harry qui se voyait irrémédiablement attiré par la jeune femme. Toutefois, c'était sans réciprocité aucune, et Hermione le lui rappelait franchement à chaque occasion. Mais Harry n'en avait cure, il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête et prenait même cela comme un défi qu'il s'était juré de surmonter afin d'exhiber son trophée à tout bout de champ : Hermione elle-même.

C'est pourquoi voir Draco Malfoy draguer Hermione Granger sous ses yeux entraîna Harry dans une colère sourde. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Pour se calmer, il attrapa le bord de la table et le serra jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il savait que Draco connaissait son attirance – certes malsaine – pour la jeune femme. Le blond ne comprenait pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait porter le moindre intérêt à une Gryffondor, Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît. L'Amour n'avait, en surface, aucune emprise sur cette situation. C'était juste l'occasion pour le brun de prouver son irrésistibilité et son charme indéniable. C'est ainsi que Harry comprit que Draco agissait dans le seul but de se venger de la veille. La patience lui manqua. Une telle attitude était vile et mesquine pour juste se venger d'une décoloration. Furieux, Harry attendit que Draco quitte sa dulcinée pour le suivre.

_Malfoy ! le héla-t-il alors qu'ils étaient sortis de la Grande Salle.

_Oh, Harry, enfin réveillé ? susurra-t-il.

_Comment oses-tu ?

_Voyons, tu aurais agi de la même manière.

_Ne te moque pas de moi ! rugit le brun. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

_Oh, _Hermione_ ? Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste histoire de te prouver qui est le maître ici, souffla Draco avec suprématie.

_Tu veux jouer, c'est ça Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux jouer ? Très bien, alors nous allons jouer. Prépare-toi à perdre.

Et ce fut sur ses paroles pleines de menace que Harry tourna les talons dans un impressionnant tournoiement de cape et laissa le blond en plan, seul au milieu du couloir, un rictus collé aux lèvres. Tel était le problème avec eux. Unis comme les doigts d'une main, ils connaissaient toutefois des mésententes fulgurantes. Et souvent, une broutille pouvait les enflammer pour les mener vers une guerre extrême et dévastatrice.

[...]

Le ciel revêtait son sombre manteau d'encre en cette nuit sans étoiles. Les nuages obscurcissaient jusqu'à la lune elle-même, empêchant tout rayon bénéfique d'effleurer l'entreprise nocturne des hommes. La lumière vitale était atrophiée à même sa source pour laisser les esprits maléfiques vaquer à leurs vices, dissimulés au creux du secret le plus pur. Les forces du Mal alourdissaient une atmosphère déjà pesante, et, invisible aux yeux des autres, un brun au regard étincelant d'émeraude invoquait les ombres. Ces derniers l'enlaçaient avec passion, se fondant dans son corps efflanqué, ne faisant qu'un avec son âme pervertie.

Perché au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, Harry Potter domptait l'obscurité même pour assouvir ses sordides pulsions. La noirceur de son âme se reflétait sur l'environnement alentour, l'empêchant de voir ses méfaits et de prendre conscience de l'horreur de ses actes, l'aveuglant purement et simplement pour préserver une parcelle d'innocence déjà parfaitement détruite et évanouie dans les affres de sa rancune.

Ce soir, Harry avait décidé de passer à l'action et de laisser déborder ce trop-plein de haine, de colère et de rancœur qui enserrait si violemment son cœur jusqu'à l'assombrir avec force. Exacerbée par des êtres vils et pernicieux, il lui était devenu compulsif de laisser exploser sa rage latente s'il ne voulait pas éclater sous la nuisance de ses sentiments. Ses yeux verts autrefois purs luisaient d'une lueur meurtrière et dangereuse alors que ses mains, pourtant blanches, étaient maculées de sang. A ses pieds gisait la silhouette presque sans vie de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, le concierge Cracmol de Poudlard. Il pouvait sentir avec onctuosité la vie s'échapper par vagues du corps flasque de l'animal, et se repaître de l'odeur envoûtante du liquide ambré qui tâchait son pelage disgracieux. La chatte n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, et le festin que Harry servait en ce moment à ces plus bas instincts n'était que la preuve de sa vanité.

Le jeune homme n'avait, en toute conscience, jamais voulu ce qu'il se passait. Furieux contre son meilleur ami, contre sa prétendante, contre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, contre Dumbledore et les sorciers, il s'était empressé de quitter la salle commune qui avait recueilli sa frustration à la fin d'une nouvelle journée éprouvante. Il avait préféré fuir la présence de ses condisciples au lieu de faire ressurgir la fureur qui l'habitait et qui n'aurait eu pour objectif que de réduire à néant le cachot des verts et argent. Ses nerfs à vif ne demandaient qu'un geste déplacé, même de la part d'un premier année de Poufssoufle, pour laisser échapper une violence inouïe.

Une semaine que Draco avait sciemment dragué Hermione. Une semaine que le blond se vantait de cet exploit au brun, lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à conquérir pareil territoire. Une semaine que la brune semblait réceptive à des simulacres de louanges toutes plus chimériques les unes que les autres. Une semaine que le jeune homme sentait gronder en lui la fureur d'une bête famélique et indomptable.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il refusait de voir Draco rafler toutes les récompenses, amasser tous les mérites, avoir juste à se pencher pour cueillir toutes les fleurs qu'il souhaitait. Il refusait de laisser son meilleur ami se servir dans le harem ininterrompu que constituait le monde alors que lui trimait pour récupérer ne serait-ce que l'effluve du parfum tant voulu et qui se dérobait à chacune de ses approches. Malgré les tulipes qui s'amoncelaient sur son parterre, le brun n'avait d'yeux que pour une rose, la plus belle de toutes – mais aussi la plus inaccessible. Il répugnait à l'idée de laisser un tel état des faits se produire, alors que lui souffrait de toute cette négativité.

Dans les quinze années que constituaient sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais été aimé, ou en tout cas, n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de ce sentiment qu'on lui contait chaud et réconfortant. Le rejet incessant qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge l'horripilait. De toute sa vie, il n'avait connu qu'abandon et évincement, lui qui ne cherchait que tendresse et affection. Il avait pourtant essayé d'être aimable et aimant, mais cela s'était avéré vain. Comme toutes ses autres tentatives de paraître doux et compréhensif.

Lorsqu'il était à l'écoute, on le croyait moqueur, cherchant un vice dans les propos de son interlocuteur qui lui aurait permis de le tourner en dérision et de le manipuler un peu plus facilement grâce à un chantage vil et pervers. Lorsqu'il distribuait sourire à tout va, on le croyait fourbe, espérant ainsi adoucir une foule suspicieuse dans l'optique d'accéder à des fins de domination. Comment pouvait-il recevoir la délicatesse qu'il requerrait si fortement alors qu'on le croyait menteur et infidèle ? Toutes les personnes qui auraient pu représenter une source d'amour à ses yeux le dénigraient et le méprisaient. Les Dursley avaient fait de lui cet être chétif et renfermé qui se méfiait de chaque bruissement de vent, de peur d'entendre là le sifflement d'une cravache. Hermione faisait de lui cet être hautain et intraitable qui réfutait tout bonheur sentimental, fier de son allégeance à la solitude du cœur.

A quinze ans, il n'était plus rien qu'un être piétiné par des années de désintérêt total envers sa frêle personne, rongé par les Démons du manque d'une chaleur inscrite au plus profond de sa mémoire d'Homme, obnubilé par un esseulement malicieux et ravageur. Il était hanté par cette chose inconnue qu'il savait perdue et irrécupérable, et cela le torturait.

Alors, poussé par un Destin retors qui s'acharnait avec sadisme sur son pauvre sort, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de laisser se développer une rancœur nuisible pour un cœur tel que le sien. Le bonheur se voyait rayé de son esprit avec fougue et répudié jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, profondément enfoui sous des couches de rage, de haine et de méchanceté. S'étiolaient alors sous ses yeux les filins d'un futur prometteur et attendrissant, remplacé avec vices par un lendemain macabre et néfaste. Assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir, il savait déjà que ses convictions de petit garçon naïf s'avéraient fondées. Il était loin d'être quelqu'un de normal. Au contraire, la différence qui s'affinait entre lui et les autres au fil des années l'éloignait et l'enfermait dans une boîte dont la clé se dissipait et partait lentement en fumée.

Alors que son cœur s'anéantissait dans une mare de douleur, son âme, elle, flamboyait d'une volonté machiavélique. Il perdait toute humanité pour revêtir le sombre manteau de l'insensibilité. Puisque personne ne voulait de lui, personne n'aurait accès à sa carapace qui recelait pourtant des monticules de secret. Derrière son regard de jade, le déluge de tristesse s'était brusquement arrêté, asséchant les cascades d'une peine autrefois insatiable, aujourd'hui incongrue. Le désert avait pris place dans ses orbes impassibles. Son cœur, las de saigner à l'en faire souffrir, s'était emmuraillé d'une épaisse couche de froideur. Il prenait exemple sur le Prince des Glaces pourri gâté pour devenir le Prince de l'Obscurité, un être insaisissable, incompris et inconnu. Draco Malfoy lui servait une fois de plus d'exemple, mais aujourd'hui, il comptait bien ternir la réputation immaculée de son Maître en lui infligeant un tourment ineffable. Lui arracher son statut ne servirait à rien s'il ne bafouait pas son pouvoir.

Telles étaient les pensées vengeresses qui assaillaient le presque homme aux yeux vides alors qu'à ses pieds, dans un dernier et inaudible miaulement de détresse, Miss Teigne succombait à la colère d'un enfant perdu, d'un adolescent mal aimé, d'un adulte torturé. Usée de combattre une puissance étouffante, la chatte préférait baisser les armes et reposer dans un monde à l'avenir moins incertain, moins sinueux, moins sombre.

Mais Harry Potter, lui, n'avait cure de ces états d'âme, il fomentait déjà, la tête relevée vers la noirceur totale du firmament, une nouvelle vengeance pour mettre au pilori son meilleur ami, mais aussi son plus terrible adversaire. Dès le lendemain, il peaufinerait les étapes de son plan pour que le succès l'auréole et prouve au blond qui était le plus fort des deux.

Parce que Harry refusait de voir Draco raflait toute la mise. Il était hors de question à ses yeux qu'il gagne cette manche, alors, comme pour toute compétition, il enchaînait avec une nouvelle attaque, et celle-ci, bien que dans l'ombre, percutera le blond de front.

[...]

« _Facétieuses furent ses actes,_

_Maléfique s'avéra son pacte_ »

Vainqueur, Harry sentait la sueur lui dégouliner le long du dos, s'échouant sur sa cascade de reins agrippée par des mains acharnées. Son sourire satisfait était tordu par des râles de plaisir que laissaient échapper ses lèvres auparavant happées avec verve. Sa chevelure de jais était humide de sueur, plaquant ses mèches sur ses yeux fermés afin de mieux ressentir les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ses mains voyageaient sur le corps ferme plaqué contre le mur, l'une maintenant sa prise sur une hanche gracieuse afin de ne pas se retrouver au sol dans un enchevêtrement vulgaire de membres, l'autre suivant avec frénésie les courbes d'un sein, d'un ventre, d'une hanche. Son sexe érigé avec passion s'enfonçait violemment dans l'antre chaud de la femme collée à lui.

Harry Potter prenait son pied, au su et au vu de tous.

Dissimulés dans l'un des recoins du château, l'ombre projetée par l'alcôve sous laquelle ils se tenaient ne suffisait pas à leur garantir l'immunité totale. A tout moment un élève ou un professeur pouvait surgir et les surprendre dans cette position humiliante. Et cette perspective excitait encore plus le brun. Ses coups de butoir ne se faisaient que plus violents, marquant la peau blanche de sa partenaire par les striures du mur de pierre. Ainsi, il la tatouait à l'intérieur aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur de son être, la faisant sienne, empêchant tout autre pionner de planter le bâton de la victoire sur son corps conquis par le Serpentard – condamnant ainsi tout accès à un certain blond au regard d'acier.

De cette façon, Harry avait sa vengeance. Loin de jouer à un niveau mesquin et puéril, il tapait beaucoup plus haut que son meilleur ami, voyant les choses en grand, et baisant directement l'une des fleurs que Draco avait en vue. Et, à l'entente des soupirs qu'elle poussait sans interruption, Daphné Greengrass était loin d'être contre le traitement de faveur que lui offrait Harry.

Sa cour, pourtant finement ciselée, s'était révélée beaucoup moins longue et hardie que prévu. Harry avait cru que la jeune Serpentard ferait preuve de plus de réserve et se refuserait plus férocement à lui, tel que le faisait Hermione. Mais contrairement à la honteuse Gryffondore, la jeune femme avait semblé de suite consentante à toutes sortes de discussion. Ainsi, au lieu de déployer un plan sur des longues semaines, dix jours avaient amplement suffi à Harry pour faire d'elle sa chose gémissante et asservie – et de cette façon prouver à Draco que lui seul était le maître.

C'est sur cette plaisante pensée qu'il jouit avec un dernier profond coup de rein, amenant à sa suite la délivrance de la jeune femme. Le souffle erratique, il se détacha d'elle, la laissant glisser lentement contre le mur jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol glacé. Pourtant le contact du froid contre son corps encore bouillant ne sembla pas la gêner puisqu'elle garda accroché à ses lèvres le sourire de béatitude qui avait pris place suite à son orgasme fulgurant. Elle s'était doutée que Harry lui aurait montré les étoiles, et elle ne s'était pas trompée, étant même agréablement surprise de voir les milliers d'étincelles zébrer son ciel.

Ce dernier ne prêta pas plus attention que cela à elle. Il remonta son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles et le reboutonna, l'esprit carburant de nouveau à pleine vapeur. Il pouvait prédire les conséquences de ses actes et en souriait d'avance. Il n'attendait que cela. La guerre entre Draco et lui venait sciemment d'être déclarée, et, comme à chaque fois, le gagnant pourrait se pavaner d'orgueil face à la décrépitude de son adversaire.

Alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, Daphné lui parut reprendre ses esprits. Elle poussa un soupir da fatigue et se releva à son tour, sans un mot. Elle commença à se rhabiller, cachant au regard espiègle de Harry son corps parfait. Sa toison disparut sous la sobriété de sa jupe tandis qu'elle masquait la fermeté de ses seins par un perfide chemisier en satin. La douceur de sa peau fit saliver Harry qui revoyait par flashs leur fusion intempestive. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour enfiler ses souliers, le brun la retint et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur.

Surprise, elle le regarda en muette interrogation. Pour toute réponse, il glissa une main mutine sous sa jupe et caressa sa cuisse, remontant toujours un peu plus haut. Réactive à ses caresses, elle trembla, les yeux mi-clos, attendant le moment fatidique. S'approchant toujours plus de l'objet de ses désirs, Harry passa une langue affamée sur ses lèvres, sentant son excitation revenir à grand pas. Toutefois, loin de céder à ses pulsions animales, il stoppa tout mouvement et retira sa main, provoquant un léger cri de frustration de la part de son amante d'une nuit. Il se rua alors sur sa bouche et la dévora, mordant, léchant ses lèvres, baisant sa bouche avec sa propre langue. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait fondu sur elle, il s'en alla, la laissant totalement sur sa faim, faisant d'elle sa marionnette pour de longues semaines. Car après le nirvana dans lequel il l'avait envoyé, il savait qu'elle ne se refuserait plus jamais à lui.

Et ce fut sur un sourire victorieux qu'il la laissa en plein milieu du couloir, débraillée, le souffle court, le visage rougi d'excitation. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses propres habits en même temps qu'il retournait aux escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Ses yeux émeraude auparavant habités par la plus démentielle des passions s'étaient assagis pour revêtir l'impassibilité de ces dernières semaines. Le couvre-feu n'allant pas tarder à retentir, il ne tenta pas le diable et s'engouffra comme une ombre dans les cachots, se fondant dans la masse des verts et argents.

Il savait que Draco était de ronde ce soir, et il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur une Daphné encore alanguie dans ce couloir du troisième étage. Ainsi, il serait mis face à face avec l'affreuse vérité. S'il s'approchait encore trop près de Hermione, Harry prendrait des mesures drastiques et désherberait tout son riche jardin de ses plus belles fleurs.

[...]

_Potter !

Le rugissement de Draco ne passa pas inaperçu pour les studieux Serpentards qui, d'apparence indifférents, n'en levèrent pas moins une oreille attentive. Le courroux du Prince des Glaces pouvait s'avérer terrifiant voire mortel pour celui qui l'avait engendré. Pourtant, lorsque la cible n'était autre que son meilleur ami, le presque Cracmol Harry Potter, les disputes n'en devenaient que plus intéressantes.

C'est pour cela que Blaise Zabini leva la tête de son devoir d'arithmancie et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Pansy Parkinson qui avait à son tour délaissé son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Tous deux étaient d'accord, il allait y avoir du grabuge, et, s'ils avaient été un minimum prévoyant, ils auraient décampé au plus vite. Mais pour rien au monde ils ne manqueraient un duel entre les deux fortes têtes de leur maison. Un _Protecto_ déjà à l'orée de leurs lèvres, ils minimisèrent leurs activités, les sens aux aguets.

_Draco ? Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon cher ?

_Oh, un tas de choses, à commencer par m'accorder quelques minutes de ton précieux temps. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. En privé, ajouta-t-il pour le plus grand déplaisir de ses camarades.

_Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, susurra Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il suivit le blond dans leur dortoir. Dans chacun de leur cerveau se répercutaient des sorts de défense et d'attaque afin d'être paré à l'éventualité du duel qui se profilait à l'horizon. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir comme disait le dicton, et les deux jeunes hommes suivaient cette maxime avec grand intérêt.

Une fois seul à seul, Draco prit soin de fermer la porte, la condamnant d'un sort et préservant leur intimité en lançant en plus un _Silencio _bienvenu. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque de laisser des oreilles traîner contre le battant de la porte. Draco connaissait assez bien les Serpentards – en étant un lui-même – pour savoir que c'était un exemple éloquent de leur attitude. Cette affaire ne concernait que Harry et lui, et il mettait un point d'honneur à la garder privée.

En voyant toutes ces précautions, Harry sourit. Le change était donné, le combat serait au goût du jour. A moins que Draco ne soit pas si naïf que cela et sache d'avance que leur discussion tout ce qu'il y avait de plus civil ne tourne au vinaigre. Harry sous-estimait trop souvent le blond pour ne pas être surpris par ses tours de passe-passe. Ils avançaient sur un terrain égal, épaule contre épaule, et pour le moment, aucun des deux n'avait pris le pas sur l'autre. Pour le moment, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en réfrénant un sourire machiavélique. Prenant alors tranquillement place sur son lit, il fit face à Draco, attendant que ce dernier lance sa première attaque.

_J'ai eu ouïe dire de certaines rumeurs…

_Vraiment ?

_Vraiment, répéta Draco d'un ton tranchant. D'après mes sources, on aurait retrouvé Greengrass à moitié nue dans un couloir, après le couvre-feu, mais ceci n'est qu'un détail.

_Et tes sources, ce ne seraient pas tes yeux par un heureux hasard ?

_Ne te moque pas de moi ! rugit le blond en s'approchant à grand pas de son ami. Tu l'as baisée !

_Comment peux-tu oser m'accuser sans preuves ? s'offusqua faussement Harry.

_Oh mais qui te dis que je n'ai pas de preuves ? Il suffit juste de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre encore _gémir_ des heures après ton prénom.

_Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul Harry de l'école.

_Ne joue pas avec moi, Potter, ordonna Draco en crachant le patronyme de son camarade. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te demander pourquoi un tel geste, je le sais pertinemment. Je souhaite juste mettre les choses au clair.

_Mais les choses sont très claires, Draco. Je pensais avoir été éloquent.

_J'ai parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir. Je veux juste te dire qu'à partir de maintenant…

_Je propose une amnistie ! s'exclama brusquement Harry en interrompant le blond.

_Je… quoi ?

_Oui, une amnistie, une trêve, l'enterrement de la hache de paix durant quelques temps – parce que soyons réalistes, nous nous pourrons pas tenir indéfiniment sans se confronter pour prouver notre suprématie.

_Pourquoi accepterais-je une paix fictive avec toi ?

_Parce qu'elle n'aura rien de fictive. Et parce que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, si tout cela continue, nous risquerons de mettre l'école à feu et à sang. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es comme moi, tu aimes Poudlard comme ta maison. Bien que tu ais eu une enfance magnifique comparée à la mienne, tu chéris cet endroit. Etant donc deux à refuser de saccager le château, je ne vois que cette solution, faute d'en avoir une autre en tête. Simple, elle peut toutefois être efficace. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_J'en dis que cela te ressemble fort peu… Que manigances-tu ? demanda suspicieusement Draco.

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis cent pour cent sincère. Je ne veux pas, de plus, ruiner mes chances d'apprentissage…

_Nous y voilà ! Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait hippogriffe sous roche.

S'affrontant du regard, les deux garçons ne faisaient pas un geste, de peur que celui-ci soit mal interprété et que tous leurs efforts partent en fumée. Décelant une part de vérité dans les yeux de Harry, Draco relâcha sa méfiance et se permit une goulée d'air. Peu enclin à accorder sa confiance à celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son meilleur ami, il se dit que malgré toutes les vicissitudes du caractère de Harry, il pouvait pour une fois le croire. Surtout lorsque ses arguments résonnaient avec autant de justesse à ses oreilles.

Draco était ce qu'on appelait un enfant pourri gâté. Petit, ses parents cédaient à chacun de ses caprices, le couvrant de cadeaux faute de vraiment le couvrir d'amour. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mal aimé, au contraire, sa mère le choyait avec attention. Son père avait de grands projets pour lui et l'avait éduqué dans la dureté des Malfoy afin de le préparer à son avenir chargé d'épreuves, de charognards et de difficultés. Les préceptes de sa famille lui avaient été inculqués avec obstination, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien ancrés au plus profond de lui-même. Pour adoucir la cruauté de cet apprentissage, ses parents lui accordaient chaque folie que son égoïsme émettait. Encore aujourd'hui sa mère lui envoyait de nombreux paquets remplis de sucreries ou de nouveaux habits qu'il pouvait savourer ou exhiber avec fierté.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait cure à cet instant précis de tout ceci. Cela ne l'intéressait pas, il savait quelles étaient les motivations du brun. Draco, un soir de quatrième année, alors que la lune éclairait le ciel d'une luminosité argentée, lui avait parlé d'une autre forme de magie. Quelque chose de plus puissant, quelque chose de plus intéressant, quelque chose de plus stupéfiant que tout ce que Harry avait connu jusqu'alors. Quelque chose qui attira et attisa sa curiosité insatiable. Quelque chose qui l'allécha et le plia à ses ordres, faisant dès lors de Draco le Maître de Harry. Quelque chose d'entièrement prohibé dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Fort d'une désobéissance naturelle, le brun n'avait pas hésité, poussé par une soif de savoir exacerbée par les mots envoûtants de son meilleur ami. Il avait dès lors sommé le blond de lui en dire plus, de lui montrer de quoi il parlait, de lui apprendre cette magie qui l'ensorcelait irrémédiablement. Et Draco, enorgueilli par l'intérêt sans bornes que lui portait le brun, n'avait pu résister. Il s'était dès lors vanté d'appartenir à l'une des familles les plus proches de cette magie. Et c'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment, Draco Malfoy apporta la magie noire à Harry Potter.

Ce dernier avait également raison sur un point. Malgré la richesse de l'enfance du blond, Poudlard était un coup de cœur. Pourtant rempli de Sang-de-Bourbe, de Traîtres à leur sang et de Sang-Mêlé, c'était aussi l'endroit où il s'était fait ses premiers amis – ou sujets. C'était le premier endroit où il régnait en maître sur des gens d'un rang beaucoup plus inférieur que le sien. C'était le premier endroit où il pouvait dûment montrer sa suprématie et exploiter les enseignements de toute une vie. Et cela, pour rien au monde on ne pourrait le lui ôter. C'était ce qui lui appartenait grâce à la froideur de sa voix, la renommée de son nom, la superbe de sa personne. C'est ainsi que, malgré les suspicions qu'il avait envers le brun, il accepta toutefois sa proposition.

_Parfait ! J'espère ne plus avoir à subir pareille situation. Ce n'est pas juste de se brouiller avec ses amis pour des broutilles.

_Certes, Potter, certes.

_Une bierraubeurre pour symboliser notre réconciliation ?

_On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! s'exclama Draco en faisant référence à leur rituel de bonne entente.

Souriant, Harry frappa des mains, appelant ainsi l'elfe Dobby. Le petit être crasseux aux énormes yeux verts, une fois arrivé devant les jeunes hommes, s'inclina bien bas et attendit les ordres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait deux choppes du douceâtre breuvage dans ses mains et s'éclipsa de nouveau en un « pop » retentissant. Chacun une choppe à la main, Harry et Draco trinquèrent avant d'avaler leur boisson. Commençant ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, Harry endormit la défiance de son ami avec minutie. Revêtant l'apparence du jeune homme de tous les jours que tout le monde lui connaissait, il parvint à faire oublier à Draco le principal évènement de la journée, voire même du mois : il était le vainqueur absolu de cette manche.

En acceptant sa proposition, le blond s'abaissait devant lui jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds puisque c'était Harry qui avait raflé le plus gros de la mise en couchant avec Daphné Greengrass alors que Draco n'avait fait que discuter avec Hermione Granger. Un à zéro, compta-t-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Bientôt, il arrachera avec tact la couronne que le blond avait apposée de lui-même sur sa tête et s'en coiffera à son tour avec emphase. Draco allait ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier géant qui amènerait Harry à ses sombres desseins.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, le brun et le blond redescendirent sans aucune anicroche, leur peau ne portant aucune ecchymose, un sourire rehaussant même leurs lèvres. Interdits, leurs camarades les fixèrent de longues secondes avant de détourner le regard, de peur de s'attirer les foudres des deux Princes de Serpentard. Pansy siffla d'admiration en constatant que, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser, ses amis ne s'étaient pas battus et encore moins entre-tués.

Et, aveuglement, elle tomba dans le filet que tissait avec adresse le ténébreux Harry Pottter, à l'instar du reste de ses camarades.

[...]

« _La couleuvre ne vaut rien_

_Face à l'anaconda et son venin_ »

_T'es au courant pour Rusard ?

Les sourcils froncés, Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers Blaise, muette interrogation à de plus amples explications. Ils venaient juste de quitter la Grande Salle après un petit déjeuner bien garni et se dirigeaient tranquillement vers leur salle commune afin de récupérer leurs affaires et aller en Botanique, leur premier cours de la journée. Des stigmates de lait étaient encore visibles sur le dessus de la bouche du noir, montrant qu'il avait apprécié avec un plaisir non feint son premier repas de la journée.

Ce dernier, légèrement penché vers Draco, avait un air de conspirateur. Il avait retenu le blond par la manche quelques secondes, le temps que le reste de la bande avance et leur laisse un minimum d'intimité. A quelques pas d'eux se tenaient donc avec innocence Pansy, Gregory, Millicent Bullstrode - une affreuse jeune fille à la carrure de troll avec sa mâchoire au carré et sa laideur incommensurable - et Harry Potter.

_Il paraît que sa chatte est morte.

_Et alors ? Au lieu d'avoir cette tête d'enterrement, tu ferais mieux de sourire niaisement et de payer ta tournée pour fêter avec dignité la disparition de cet affreux animal qui nous faisait misère et anéantissait tous nos plans !

_J'y penserais, mais quand tu sauras _comment_ elle est morte, tu seras légèrement refroidi, comme moi, je te le garantis.

_Je t'écoute, tu m'intrigues.

_Elle a été torturée… De nombreuses lacérations sont visibles sur son corps. Elle s'est entièrement vidée de son sang avant qu'on ne la retrouve dans une des tours du château. Apparemment, ça aurait eu lieu il y a déjà quelques semaines. Mais même quelques jours après la mort, une forte concentration de magie était encore discernable. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, il est impossible de déterminer à qui appartient cette aura. Pourtant on peut déjà écarter certaines personnes...

_Comment le sais-tu ?

_J'ai entendu Rogue et McGonagall en parler hier soir. Pour une fois qu'ils ne se crêpaient pas le chignon, j'en ai profité pour laisser traîner mes oreilles. Et vu la révélation qu'ils m'ont faite, je peux te dire que je ne suis pas peu fier d'être tombé sur eux !

_J'imagine…

Et alors que Blaise continuait à soliloquer sur le sujet à force de maints détails et louanges quant à sa discrétion exceptionnelle, Draco se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard inconsciemment rivé sur le dos de Harry.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<p>

A la revoyure,

Magic'


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Titre : « _Magie, es-tu là ?_ »

Résumé : La Magie est en chacun de nous. Parfois fugace, parfois flamboyante, elle ravive le cœur des hommes, mais plombe aussi leur âme. Harry Potter, sorcier exceptionnel, peut en témoigner plus que quiconque.

Note de l'auteur : Bonchouuuur !

Voici le 4e chapitre de ma fiction, qui sera courte en définitif (m'enfin, étalée sur le temps quand même vu les mois que je mets à poster...). J'essaie de m'atteler à l'écriture de la suite courant du mois prochain (au plus tard) afin de vous l'écrire en entier cet été (mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus, les poules n'ont toujours pas de dents).

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, même si ces derniers temps je me fais fantôme.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Vive Pottermoooooooooore ! :D

* * *

><p>Harry Potter ne voyait rien. Tout autour de lui s'était obscurci. Tout à l'intérieur de lui était noir. Noir, son sang. Noir, son cœur. Noire, son âme. Noires, ses pensées. Toute lumière qui maintenait les hommes en vie s'était éteinte. Seul lui restait l'éternité du néant. Un néant intersidéral que rien ne semblait pouvoir fendre, que rien ne pouvait traverser, que rien ne pouvait combler. Rien, et surtout pas une brune aux yeux noisette.<p>

Le nez plongé dans un ouvrage quelconque, dans une section quelconque, Harry Potter broyait du noir, assis à une table isolée de la bibliothèque. Un noir intense inhérent à son être depuis le premier jour, et qui depuis ne voulait plus le quitter. Un noir profond qui engloutissait chacun de ses sens et dans lequel se noyaient ses sentiments. Un noir immortel sur lequel le temps n'avait aucune emprise. Un noir impérial qui régnait sur son être avec une poigne de fer.

Ses épaules voûtées, son dos courbé, sa tête baissée peignaient le tableau d'un martyr portant toute la misère du monde. Sa frêle silhouette elle-même suintait d'une aura nébuleuse de désespoir. Les couleurs chatoyantes de son espoir avaient pâli puis déserté le paysage de ses rêves pour se nimber de ces ténèbres pernicieuses. La lumière autrefois vivifiante s'était déclinée en une abjecte traînée de gris. Et peu à peu, il se perdait dans les travers du temps, dans les travers de la solitude – dans les travers du noir.

La monochromie de son monde l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour, asphyxiant jusqu'à son cœur, saturant son âme. Il se voyait dès lors emporté par l'obscurité des flots, éloigné toujours plus du rivage, oublié dans l'immensité du néant. Son âme s'assombrissait alors et errait sans but. Son cœur n'avait plus d'autres choix que de s'emplir de ce qui lui était offert – les ténèbres. Le mal l'envoûtait, et refluait la douleur. Les sensations s'éloignaient, le calme obscur apparaissait. Ses larmes d'enfant n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, vestiges d'une humanité désormais révolue.

D'ordinaire élève sérieux et assidu, Harry Potter n'avait toutefois pas envie d'étudier, perdu dans l'immensité de ses pensées, solitaire dans l'effervescence de la vie. Il feintait juste d'acquérir des connaissances faites de notions abstraites. La religiosité du silence le berçait et domptait les houles de sa rancœur. Le machiavélisme de sa logique se dévoilait en une scène obscure, froide et insensible. Et dans l'insouciance du silence, il se rendit compte que même les battements de son cœur s'étaient tus, rendus muets par la suprématie du noir. Pourtant le constat de l'absence de son cœur ne chamboula pas son âme. Il en avait déjà conscience. Et il savait qui le lui avait arraché, qui l'avait piétiné, qui l'avait tué.

Pas à pas, il avait semé les graines de ses envies, mais la moisson restait vaine et stérile. Malgré ses efforts, il n'était pas le propriétaire légitime de sa récolte. Sa fleur bien aimée partait vers d'autres bras, éblouissait d'autres regards, sublimait d'autres âmes. Un autre en recueillait le miel, un autre en caressait les pétales, un autre se perdait dans sa beauté. Lui devait se contenter de quelques éclats fugaces de vie qu'il s'empressait de cristalliser.

Furieux de ne pas être le destinataire de ses attentions, il volait les sourires adressés aux autres, les effleurements accordés aux autres, les rires offerts aux autres, les regards portés aux autres. Il capturait chacun de ses faits et gestes emportés par les airs et en faisait sien, faute de posséder l'essence même de ces futilités. Et le soir, caché par son alliée la nuit, il rouvrait sa boîte de Pandore et, comme il le faisait enfant avec sa boîte de magie, il savourait chacun de ces instants. Alors, allongé dans la froideur de ses draps, il oubliait qui il était et fermait les paupières.

Il s'échappait du présent et créait un futur utopique où sa belle fleur serait à lui. Mais la douleur du réveil lui compressait un peu plus chaque jour la poitrine. Tout n'était qu'illusions. Il avait voulu planter les prémisses d'un amour déjà mort sans savoir que cela ne servait à rien.

Sa main était devenue aussi noire que le reste. Noire et pourrie. Comme son cœur. Et alors que ses yeux parcouraient des lignes de mots incompréhensibles noyés dans des pages sans intérêt, l'idée de subir la putréfaction de son être germa dans sa tête. Tout était déjà noir. Le froid englobait l'ensemble de ses membres. La solitude auréolait l'intégralité de son esprit. Le vide remplissait son tout. Il ne lui restait plus rien. La pourriture, malgré ses relents fétides de déchéance et son aspect repoussant de mort, ne le répugnait pas. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'accueillir en son sein ? Pourquoi rejeter la Dame qui daignait s'intéresser à lui ? Pourquoi ne pas s'offrir corps et âme à elle ? La Mort ne tarderait pas à suivre, et avec elle, la promesse éternelle des ténèbres.

Blessé, Harry rendrait bientôt les armes. Désillusionné, il cesserait bientôt la comédie. Désabusé, il se montrerait bientôt sous son vrai jour. Un jour noir. Noir et pourri. Car désormais eux seuls l'accompagneraient puisqu'eux seuls lui avaient porté un minimum d'intérêt. Il oublierait le monde, il oublierait les autres, il l'oublierait elle. Et il la ferait souffrir, tout comme elle l'avait fait souffrir. Et il lui broierait l'âme, tout comme elle l'avait fait. Et il lui déchirerait le cœur, tout comme elle. Et il n'aurait de cesse qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Il ne connaîtra de repos que lorsqu'il aura à ses pieds le cadavre gisant de son corps, de son âme et de son cœur dans un amas de sang noirâtre, dans un imbroglio de déchéance, dans un capharnaüm de dévastation.

Il détruira tous les obstacles qui se dresseront en travers de son chemin. Il anéantira un par un les épineux honnis qui voudront protéger sa fleur. Et il arrachera la vie à tous ceux qui l'ont blessé. Il ôtera la vie à tous ces ingrats qui l'avaient frappé, insulté et rabaissé. Il rendra la pareille à ceux qui lui avaient craché dessus, ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui, ceux qui n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour s'interposer. Il jouera avec eux tout comme ils avaient jadis joué avec lui.

A la différence près qu'il les tuera. Tous. Lentement. Sans exception. Les Dursley. Les élèves de son ancienne école. Ses instituteurs. Les voisins du Privet Drive. Les inconnus dans la rue. Les Moldus. Il les exterminera tous. Puis, loin de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il assassinera tous les sorciers. Jusqu'au dernier. Tous ceux qui riaient sous cape parce qu'il avait échoué à un test, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à une question, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à réussir un sort. Tous ceux qui s'étaient retournés sur son passage, ceux qui avaient chuchoté derrière son dos, ceux qui l'avaient pointé du doigt. Il les écrasera tous de son aura ténébreuse. Et il repeindra la terre en noir.

Car seule cette couleur l'habitait depuis la Nuit des Temps.

[ ... ]

« _La vie commence maintenant_

_Tiens tes serments_

_Et tu régneras fermement_

_Sur cette vie d'argent_ »

Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un de tête en l'air. Etre grand, roux, et maladroit ne semblait pas être un bon mélange, et ceci, le Gryffondor pouvait en attester. Se frappant le front de la paume de sa main, il sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier avant que celui-ci décide de changer de sens. Dérapant de façon totalement incontrôlée, il se rattrapa grâce à une armure qui comblait une des corniches du couloir, mais faillit la faire tomber. Reprenant deux secondes son souffle, il attendit, inquiet, de voir si l'armure qui tanguait dangereusement finirait par chuter ou non. Puis, une fois sûr qu'elle resterait à sa place, il inspira profondément et repartit au pas de course.

Ron Weasley allait être en retard en cours de métamorphose. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, de ses amis Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, le roux s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son livre. Hermione, très axée sur les études et le sérieux que cela requerrait, avait refusé de lui prêter le sien pour qu'ils le partagent à deux. « Un livre est le reflet d'une âme. C'est l'une des possessions les plus privées au monde. » Sous le regard torve de la jeune femme, Seamus, Dean et Neville avaient de ce fait refusé à leur tour, malgré le regard suppliant de Ron. Dépité, ce dernier avait donc été dans l'obligation de faire le chemin inverse.

Après avoir manqué tomber une dizaine de fois, il parvint devant la salle et se glissa à la suite du dernier élève qui venait juste de rentrer. La professeure, madame McGonall, lui lança un regard sévère, auquel il répondit par un petit sourire crispé. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Rogue, sinon il se serait fait disputer dans les règles de l'art.

Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall incarnait la rigueur. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses élèves, elle pouvait parfois faire preuve de laxisme, bien que Ron la connût plutôt sous le jour d'une intransigeance absolue. Le jeune homme se souviendrait longtemps de leur première rencontre. Il était – une fois de plus, et peut-être même la fois de trop qui enclencha un cercle vicieux – en retard et avait traversé tout le château en courant aux côtés de Neville Longdubat. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes rentraient dans la salle, ils avaient soupiré, contents que la professeure ne soit pas là. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter le chat tigré qui trônait en maître sur le bureau. Et quand il y repensait, Ron se consolait tant bien que mal en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que McGonagall était un animagus.

Toutefois l'austérité de la vieille dame dissimulait une générosité et une tendresse sans égales, et cela, Ron ne pouvait pas le nier. C'est pourquoi il s'installa rapidement aux côtés de Hermione, essoufflé mais souriant. Le cours commença alors. Métamorphoser un animal en verre à pied était quelque chose de compliqué, le Gryffondor pouvait le confirmer. Mais changer un essaim d'araignées en table était impossible. Surtout pour l'arachnophobe qu'il était.

Trouvant ce sort par ailleurs inutile – mieux valait tuer ces immondes bêtes plutôt que de les transformer – il crispait sa main gauche sur le bord de la table avec une force inégalable, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ses dents grinçaient tellement elles étaient serrées. Son visage décomposé reflétait l'horreur à l'état pure. Il semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Et cela, Harry Potter ne le remarqua que trop bien.

Le Serpentard détestait ce roux aux poches trouées par les mites. Parce qu'il était ami avec Hermione Granger, il représentait un obstacle à éliminer. Le brun ne savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux et il ne tenait pas à attendre pour voir si un possible quelque chose se développerait. Ce cours en commun avec leurs rivaux ancestraux tomba dès lors à pic. Il se concentra à l'extrême pour parvenir à ensorceler une araignée. Il la fit léviter et la laissa tomber sur la tête du roux, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres, fier de son œuvre.

En sentant quelque chose ramper dans ses cheveux, Ron s'immobilisa, tétanisé par la peur, et couina le prénom de Hermione. Mais avant que cette dernière ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, il se mit à hurler et à gesticuler dans tous les sens, hystérique. Partant d'un grand éclat de rire face à cette danse folklorique, les Serpentards dissimulèrent inconsciemment le fou rire du coupable.

Coupable qui se sentait particulièrement satisfait.

[ ... ]

_Une gousse d'ail… Une aile de chauve-souris… De la salive de mandragore… Du xérès ?

_Blaise, la ferme, tu me déconcentres. Tu dis n'importe quoi et j'ai l'impression que tu lis ta liste de course. T'imaginer manger une aile de chauve-souris ne me fait pas tellement plaisir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Désolé, mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'il y ait du xérès dans cette potion.

_Et pas de la salive de mandragore ? Ton cas est donc plus désespéré que ce que je pensais…

_C'est pour quoi, à ton avis ? enchaîna le noir sans faire attention à l'intervention du blond. Ca a des vertus curatives ?

_Pour le goût. Ça t'évite juste de régurgiter cette infâme potion. Le vin blanc espagnol n'a jamais eu et n'aura jamais aucune utilité.

_Oh.

Ne prêtant plus attendant à son voisin, Draco tourna son chaudron trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis cinq fois dans le sens inverse avant de vérifier les instructions écrites sur le tableau. Constatant qu'il fallait ensuite attendre cinq minutes que la potion se repose, il décida d'aller chercher le dernier des ingrédients à la mixture. Il se leva donc et passa à côté de Weasley – qui avait repris des couleurs depuis l'épisode désastreux de la matinée en métamorphose – et Longdubat en retenant une grimace de dégoût. Leur potion sentait l'excrément de troll en décomposition un soir d'été écrasant.

Devant l'armoire de Rogue, il sélectionna la plus belle touffe de poils de loup-garou qu'il devrait insérer dans son chaudron à la fin de la préparation. Il s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'une idée de génie l'effleura. Il dissimula un sourire et attrapa une fiole de venin de serpent. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea calmement vers sa table. Alors qu'il repassait une seconde fois à côté des Gryffondors, il versa en toute discrétion dans leur chaudron le contenu de la fiole, estimant que cela l'aiderait à perdre cette odeur pestilentielle, puis se réinstalla devant sa potion.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le chaudron émit un bouillonnement menaçant avant d'exploser bruyamment. Surpris, Draco se retourna en toute innocence et regarda les visages hébétés de Weasley et Longdubat. Les deux Gryffondors semblaient se demander par quel hasard cela avait pu arriver, totalement perdus dans l'horreur de la situation. Dégoulinant d'une mixture écœurante, ils n'osaient pas faire un geste et attendaient sans vie le courroux du professeur. Ce que Draco ne raterait pour rien au monde.

Alors lorsque Rogue se glissa devant les deux troubles fêtes et les rabaissa plus bas que terre, il sentit sa bonne humeur monter en flèche. Et lorsque la sanction tomba, il se retint de faire une danse de la joie, mais ne put toutefois empêcher un sourire effronté de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Cinquante points en moins et deux heures de colle chacun semblait être une injuste punition pour des personnes qui n'avaient en définitif rien fait de mal. Mais cela, Draco se retint bien de le dire.

Alors qu'il se repenchait au-dessus de son chaudron pour feinter l'innocence qui transpirait de façon innée des pores de sa peau, il sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque. Gêné, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de Harry. Luttant quelques secondes, ils finirent par baisser les armes et Draco put lire les félicitations du brun dans ses yeux. Retroussant les lèvres en un léger sourire, il rompit le contact.

Les deux princes de Poudlard cessaient les hostilités pour se liguer et mieux attaquer le reste des élèves. Et tel était déjà ce qu'ils faisaient en attaquant de façon séparée les Gryffondors. Les rouges et or avaient toujours été un excellent prétexte pour ressouder les liens d'une amitié serpentadesque, et ce n'était pas les deux jeunes hommes qui allaient dire le contraire.

Surtout lorsque Longdubat se pencha brusquement sur le côté pour régurgiter son repas du midi. Et à cette vue, Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique, trouvant cela écœurant. Mais il ne comprenait que trop bien sa réaction, il en aurait sûrement fait de même s'il avait été recouvert d'excrément de troll. Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne lui arrivera jamais. Voilà un des avantages miraculeux lorsqu'on était le Prince des Glaces.

[ ... ]

« _Endormir la vigilance_

_Continuer la danse_

_Battre ses ennemis_

_Regarder tomber la pluie_ »

Il perdait le contrôle. Il sentait que sa magie s'évadait. Tout cela risquait de finir mal. Mais, obscurément, quelque chose en lui le poussait à continuer. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'il était dénué de conscience. Parce que seul le Mal le gouvernait.

Aujourd'hui, en ce froid mois de décembre, sous un soleil glacial qu'obscurcissaient de lourds nuages emplis de grisailles, Serpentard affrontait Gryffondor. Ce match tant attendu était un spectacle à ne pas rater.

Chaque année, Gryffondor réussissait à battre Serpentard. Mais depuis que Harry Potter avait incorporé l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, les choses avaient bien changé. Attrapeur émérite, il parvenait à chaque fois à repérer le Vif d'Or avant la traîtresse à son sang qui lui faisait face. Ginny Weasley était, objectivement, une bonne joueuse. Subjectivement, elle n'était qu'un appétissant bout de viande qui avait dû jouer de ses charmes pour intégrer l'équipe.

D'ailleurs Harry s'était toujours demandé comment les Weasley avaient pu payer leur capitaine pour être dans cette équipe de gueux. Avec leurs poches trouées, c'était un miracle de les voir jouer, et surtout de les voir sur des balais. Quoique, lorsqu'on constatait l'état de ces derniers, on était rassurés par ces antiquités qui devaient voler par un hasard hors du commun.

Mais à ce moment, Harry se moquait de ces poursuiveurs, batteurs ou autres sobriquets qu'on osait attribuer à ces miséreux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour leur attrapeuse. Le froid et l'excitation rosissaient ses petites joues, faisant se demander à Harry si elles gardaient la même couleur lorsqu'elle était excitée d'une autre manière. L'air concentré, ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'elle cherchait assidument cette petite balle qui lui apporterait la victoire. Et Harry se demanda si elle était aussi sérieuse lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour. Il se demanda si elle crachait autant son impatience de se faire prendre que sa hargne. Il se demanda si elle aimait se faire pilonner sauvagement. Il se demanda si elle était du genre vulgaire au lit. Et à ces pensées salaces, il se sentit durcir. Ginny Weasley finirait dans son lit, il se le promit.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule à coucher avec elle, contrairement à Draco qui refusait d'approcher la Belette-Fille. Il lui laissait une des plus belles fleurs dans son jardin, préférant cueillir d'autres beautés. Harry, lui, ne voyait que ses formes enchanteresses, mettant de côté son caractère et son appartenance filiale. Et il se doutait qu'au lit, ce devait être une tigresse. Il avait hâte de goûter à toutes ses griffes.

Laissant un petit sourire grivois flotter sur ses lèvres, il songea qu'en attendant de l'avoir, il devra rendre visite à Daphné afin d'évacuer toute _tension_. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il évita avec agilité un cognard et jeta un regard discret au score. Vingt à cinquante. Et ce, en faveur des rouges et or. Il allait devoir se mettre en scène s'il voulait gagner. Mais rien ne pressait. Ils gagneraient.

Il fit alors quelques tours de terrain, laissant son regard bouger ici et là – se permettant même quelques clins d'œil à ces greluches qui se languissaient de lui. Il se donna en spectacle pour leurs beaux yeux, effectuant quelques souples pirouettes pleines de légèreté et de savoir-faire. Il plongea pour une feinte de Wronski lorsque son instinct l'alerta. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il remonta et fit glisser un regard alerte sur l'ensemble du terrain. Les entrailles serrées, il comprit que Weasley avait repéré le Vif. Elle ne devait pas l'attraper. Ils ne devaient pas gagner. Jamais Gryffondor ne battra Serpentard tant que Harry Potter fera partie de l'équipe. Il entendit les gradins retenir leur souffle avant de se focaliser sur l'attrapeuse adverse. Il ferma ses sens au monde extérieur qui n'était ni le Vif, ni Weasley. Puis il fila. Il fendit l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair, enjoignant son balai à déverser sa puissance.

Et alors qu'il se laissait submerger par sa rage de vaincre, sa magie crépita. Ses émotions étaient trop fortes, et comme à chaque fois qu'elles l'envahissaient, il perdait pied. Loin de tenter de la dompter, il la laissa exploser, espérait qu'elle s'abatte sur son adversaire. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas, et le cri outragé de Lee Jordan retentit à ses oreilles pour lui annoncer qu'une tenture venait de s'enflammer.

Cela suffit à faire perdre sa concentration à la Gryffondor. Elle lâcha le Vif un quart de seconde du regard, permettant à Harry de combler l'espace manquant et de s'emparer de la victoire. Lançant un cri de joie, il brandit le poing en l'air, faisant fi de son regard hargneux et haineux. Les Serpentards se déchaînèrent, l'acclamant à tout va. Ses coéquipiers s'élancèrent vers lui et il put voir le sourire de satisfaction de Draco avant que Marcus Flint lui serre vivement la main. Il laissa Goyle et Miles Bletchey lui mettre de grandes claques dans le dos sans protester, tout à sa joie.

Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu !<p>

A la revoyure,

Magic'


	6. Informations

**Cette fiction est en pause. D'une manière indéfinie. Peut-être sans espoir de clôture.**

**Pour être honnête envers moi-même, j'ai beau avoir les cinq derniers chapitres en détails, je n'ai pas envie de l'écrire. Je ne suis pas de « bonne humeur » pour écrire cette suite. Mes pensées du moment ne collent pas à l'histoire, et cela me bloque. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons qui me pousse à me mettre en pause, si ce n'est la plus importante.**

**En cas où quelqu'un atterrissait ici par hasard, qu'il soit prévenu, je ne voudrais pas faire patienter Casper indéfiniment, déjà que d'habitude, mes chapitres sont longs à venir.**

**Peut-être trouverais-je la volonté de finir cette histoire, qui pourtant me plait, un jour. Le temps défile et file sous mes yeux à une vitesse infernale. Espérons qu'un jour, j'arrive à l'arrêter et à me poser à l'ombre de sa bénédiction.**

**Sur ce, à bon entendeur.**


End file.
